The Family I Don't Know
by ravens23fan
Summary: Edward and Alice break Bella's heart to save her life, what happens years later when EB's Daughter needs the cullens help in finding a missing Bella. SET AFTER ECLIPSE
1. What I lost

**Description- Edward and Alice break Bella's heart to save her life, what happens years later when EB's Daughter needs the cullens help in finding a missing Bella.**

**Set after Eclipse**

**Jake Never left at the end of Eclipse in this story**

**Main characters in this story is Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jake and the rest of the Cullens**

The Family I Don't Know

Chapter One

Edwards POV

Everyone was gone just as we had planed. We had to do this tonight or it might be too late. Alice looked sick and I understood why. I wasn't just losing the love of my life tonight she was losing her best friend. Every few minutes I looked out the window looking for Bella. I knew it was stupid I would hear her truck before I would see her but I still continued to look.

"Alice we have to do this." I told her as I paced my room.

"This will break her heart." Alice sobbed.

"That's the point Alice." I yelled, I didn't mean to yell at her this wasn't Alice's fault. This was the hardest thing would ever do, it's even harder then when I left Bella before, but it had to be done.

"She'll be here soon." Alice whispered looking down at the ground.

"Alice she can't die because of me." I explained but Alice still wouldn't look at me.

"We could tell her she had to leave for a while."

"That would just delay it…She's here." I said as I looked out the window and saw her getting out of her truck. Alice slowly stepped closer to me. We waited until we heard her down the hall, that's when we leaned in and started kissing each other. Honestly it made me want to puke, Alice was my sister.

I heard the door open and Bella gasp. We continued to kiss each other for a few more seconds letting our hands travel as well. Then we pulled away and looked at Bella's tearstained face.

"Bella what are you doing here?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Bella's mouth opened but no words came out. Her body was shaking and she was having a hard time catching her breath. I glanced at Alice and was happy to see that she was keeping calm. We couldn't give any sign that this was breaking us.

"What's going on?" Bella asked her voice cracking.

"Bella, we can't hide it any longer." Alice explained.

"Hide what?" Bella said not wanting to believe what she already knew.

"I'm in love with Alice. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but we felt obligated to take care of you." I forced out.

"Obligated." Bella repeated.

"_Edward I can't do this"_ Alice thought as she looked at me. I quickly turned my attention back to Bella; I knew I would have to end this on my own.

"Alice is right for me and better then you." I said and that's what did. Bella broke down crying and shaking. Alice almost stepped towards her but I held her back.

"I have to go." Bella whispered as she turned to walk out the door. "Wait…" She said turning back towards us. "Here…" She said as she walked over to Alice and handed her my mothers ring. Alice stared down at it and then smiled up at Bella.

"Thank you…I've had my eye on it for a while."

Bella's heart literally stopped for a few seconds as she stared at Alice. The pain was sweeping through me; I didn't know how much longer I could do this. Slowly Bella looked up at me and ran her hand down the side of my face. Her warmth felt amazing and I closed my eyes taking in the moment.

"I'm glad you realized I wasn't good enough." She whispered to me and then she was gone. Alice dropped to the ground tearlessly sobbing. After a while I heard Jasper downstairs. I knew he could fell our pain and soon he was beside Alice on the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

We both didn't know where to start. After a few minutes of pleading we finally told him what we had done and how we would never see Bella again. He was mad of course but understood why we did it, why we saved her. The two of them left the room together leaving me in silence. I looked to the floor and saw the ring, Alice must have dropped it. I slowly picked it up and stared at it.

The pain in my chest was increasing as I thought of all the things I had just lost. Bella would not become my wife and we would not get to spend eternity together. I would never see her smile or hear her laugh again. The feel of her warm skin against mine was now lost forever and the one time we had made love would be the only time now. I slowly sank to the floor continuing to stare at the ring.

Bella's POV

I ran into my house as fast I could. My chest was throbbing and I couldn't see straight. My best friend and the love of my life have betrayed me. I couldn't even tell what I was packing; I just knew I needed to leave this place. No one could know my secret. I was just about done when I heard a knock at the door. I prayed it wasn't a Cullen and made my way down stairs. Jacob.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought we could hang out…"

"I can't, not today."

"Bella you can be away from the bloodsucker for one day." He said rolling his eyes. That's when I lost it. I fell to the floor sobbing. Jacob was quickly at my side. He held on to me trying to sooth away my pain, but nothing could.

"Bella talk to me."

"He…"

"He what?"

"He loves Alice." I whispered.

"They cheated?" Jacob asked looking down at my tear stained face. All I did was nod and then move my head back into his chest.

"I'll kill him…" He said starting to get up.

"Jake don't…Please. I just have to get away and then I'll be ok." I said moving over to the stairs.

"You're leaving…Bella you can't leave."

"I have to, there are things that people can't know about." I explained.

"Like what?" He asked.

I had to tell him, he was my friend and I could trust him.

"Jake…I'm pregnant."

"What!!!"

"Jake please don't be upset."

"He got you pregnant and then just through you aside?" I don't think I'd ever seen him so mad. He was shaking with anger as he paced around the room. I thought on impulse and before I knew it was asking him something I really shouldn't have.

"Jake come with me."

"You want me with you."

"Not like that Jake…as my friend." I pleaded. He quickly nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"I would never leave you alone Bella. Give me an hour." He said before he ran out the door. I quickly returned to my packing.

* * *

**There is Chapter One I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please leave a Review they mean the world to me. I would really like to post chapter two soon so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	2. Twenty Years Later

**Thank you all for the Reviews!!! ENJOY**

Chapter Two

Twenty Years Later

Renesmee's POV

"I don't think I can do this." I whispered as I stared up at the huge house. So many thoughts ran through my head. Would they believe me would they want to help me at all?

"Look at me…You are one of the strongest people I know you can do this." Jake said as he smiled at me.

"But what if they don't believe me what if they hate me…He didn't love my mom why would he even want to be in the same room with me?" I asked almost silently.

"Don't even think about that, you're here for their help not their love." He reminded me.

"Ok." I whispered back to him as I leaned in and gently kissed his lips. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too but I need to help the pack search our lands."

"You know she's not there." I argued.

"I need to be there just in case. We have to find your mom some how."

"Ok…" I said as I started to get out of the car.

"If anything goes wrong you call me got it."

"Yes…" I said smiling again.

"I don't want anything to happen to my fiancé." He said with a smirk.

"Go before they smell you." I laughed.

As I watched the car drive away I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. I slowly walked up the driveway to the house. It was almost hidden within the trees just like the one in forks. My mother had taken me there before after we were sure the Cullen's had left. It hurt her to be in that place but she knew I needed to go there at least once.

I made it to the front door and knocked softly. I held my breath when I heard someone coming to the other side. As it opened I tried to smile softly.

"Hello." The women said kindly. I recognized her from the pictures mom had showed me but she seemed even nicer in person. Her features were striking just like all other vampires but her smile warmed my heart. She defiantly looked to young to be a grandmother.

"I'm looking for the Cullen's?" I asked softly and Esme nodded.

"Yes I'm Esme Cullen how can I help you?"

"My mother is an old friend of yours and I…would it be possible for me to talk to your whole family?" I asked she looked hesitant at first but then opened the door for me to come in.

"You have a lovely home." I said looking around.

"Thank you…You can have seat while I get everyone." She explained as she walked out of the room and up the stairs. I could hear her telling someone about me but I tried not to listen, it was rude of me as my mother would say. They didn't know I could hear as good as they could. After a few more minutes they all came downstairs. I had expected them to slowly arrive not all at once but I guess I was wrong. As they came into view I quickly blocked my thoughts away. I desperately thought of anything to distract my fath…Edward.

Edwards POV

As I walked down the stairs I couldn't help but stare at her. Her soft features and brown eyes took me back to years ago. My cold heart ached when I thought of her and seeing this girl was making it harder.

"This is my husband Carlisle, and our kids Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward." Esme said as the girl looked around the room at everyone. When she got to Alice she seemed to visibly tense at the site.

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked obviously noticing it as well.

"I'm sorry…ummm I'm Renesmee." She said with a smile. I stared at her trying to decode her thoughts but she seemed to be thinking of everything but what I wanted to know. Did she know I could read her mind was she blocking me out, but how could she know?

_"She seems like such a nice girl." _Esme thought. I quickly looked around the room concentrating on everyone's thoughts individually. Carlisle thought she was nice but wondered why she was here. Rosalie wanted her to leave. Emmett's thoughts were a mess, he didn't seem to care that she was here. Jasper and Alice were still wondering why she had looked at Alice like that.

"I'm really sorry to bother you and you have to understand I wouldn't be bothering you if I had another option." She said her heart fluttering with each word. She was definitely nervous.

"Please sit." Carlisle said as she nodded and sat down, everyone else followed her move.

"Ummm my mother was a friend of yours and she's missing. I haven't seen her in a few weeks and she would never just leave me."

"Who is your mother?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. Finally I as able to hear some true thoughts instead of the song lyrics she had been thinking of before. _"How do I say this, they'll be so upset. He'll be so upset." _She thought.

"Ok…My mother is Bella Swan."

"What." I yelled. Renesmee jumped back shocked by my outburst. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Why would you think she would come here?" Esme asked.

"Jake thought she might need your help…umm Jacob Black I don't know if you remember him." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"We remember him so what is he like your dad or something." I said sounding meaner then I intended but the thought of Jake giving Bella this beautiful girl broke my heart. The thought of Jake and Bella being happy together with the child I could never give her.

"No Jake isn't my dad…He's my finance."

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Rosalie asked for us all.

"As long as he continues to phase then he will stay the same age." She explained. I was shocked at first that she had been so open to talk about Jacobs's werewolf side. She seemed to notice my expressions because she quickly cut in.

"I think it's kind of pointless to pretend that we don't know each other's secrets." She said staring around the room.

"So your mother told you…" I asked.

"Both her and Jake told me about you all."

"But…" I tried to ask but Carlisle cut in.

"Back to your reason for being here, your mother is missing?" He asked.

"Yes she just disappeared a few weeks back and she would never just leave me."

"Why would your mother come here she hasn't seen us in years." Alice asked.

"We noticing that something was wrong with her and Jake thought she might have come to you for help."

"But why us?" Edward asked.

"You're the only group of vampires she really knows."

"So this problem is vampire related?" Carlisle asked.

"Ummm we don't really have human problems." She whispered. She must not have been paying attention because her thoughts came flooding out. Images Bella and her together, but what was most shocking was Bella. She was different, she was even more beautiful and she seemed strong. Her thoughts suddenly drifted to when she was a young girl and she looked up into her mothers eyes. They weren't brown anymore, they were golden.

"Your mom is a Vampire?" I yelled as I jumped up from my chair. She was silent; all she did was look down at the floor.

"If you haven't heard from her I think it would be best if I left." Renesmee said before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Wait please." I called after her.

"Yes my mom is a vampire." She said slowly turning around to face me.

"For how long?"

"Since I was a baby."

"But who…Who changed her?"

"I can't do this." Renesmee said quickly opening the door and running outside. I ran as fast as I could and stopped when I was in front of her. Everyone had now moved to the porch and was watching us.

"Who changed her; you said you didn't know any other vampires." I said grabbing hold of her shoulders.

"I just wanted to know if you had seen my mother, that's all." She said tears streaming her face.

"Please tell me." I pleaded as the rain started to fall down around us.

"I changed her…"She whispered softly.

"You…you're…you're a vampire?" I asked stepping back from her.

"No I'm half vampire…" She said crying harder.

"What…what does that mean?"

"My mom was human when she got pregnant with me but my dad was a vampire." She quickly explained trying to walk away from me and down the driveway.

"That's not possible." I yelled after her that made her stop and turn around.

"Fine you really want to do this. My mom was pregnant with me when you broke her heart, my mom was scared out of her mind because she was pregnant with a half vampire baby and what do you do, you dump her like a piece of trash for her." She yelled pointing up at Alice. My whole family was in shock, was she saying that I was her father, that when Alice and I broke Bella's heart she had been pregnant with my little girl.

"You're my daughter?" I whispered.

"Yes."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	3. My Daughter

**Hey everyone thanks for your amazing Reviews!!!**

Chapter Three

Edward's POV

We had made it back inside and Esme had found a blanket for Renesmee to wrap herself in. Jasper made a fire and then everyone left the house to give us some time alone. She sat on the floor next to the fire staring at the flames. She hadn't said a word since we came inside. I didn't know what to say or how to say it. I slowly sat next to her but her eyes didn't leave the flames.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" She asked finally looking over.

"You look so much like your mom." I whispered.

"She says I look like you." She replied.

"I don't know how to take this."

"I shouldn't have told you." She said staring back at the flames.

"No…that's not what I meant, I'm glad you told me, I wish your mom would have."

"She was going to."

"What do you mean?"

She didn't say anything she just closed her eyes and shock her head no.

"Please tell me I need to know these things." Her thoughts were so conflicted.

_"You can tell him, he's right he needs to know. He's acting like he knows me, but we're strangers. He doesn't know me, I wish he did but he doesn't." _

"That's why she came to your house that day…she was going to tell you about me but you were busy." She whispered anger starting to show in her voice.

"Renesmee you should understand that Alice and I…"

"I don't need details thanks." She said starting to get up but I stopped her.

"Please listen to me…I love your mother with all my heart."

"No you don't." that hurt so much to hear my…daughter say that to me.

"I do…Alice and I had to get her away from this family."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better that you didn't want my mother in your family, that you didn't want me." She yelled.

"That's not what I meant…it wasn't safe, we had to protect her from something that was going to happen." I explained trying to not give anything away.

"What was it…"

"I…can't…"

"Yes you can its very simple you tell me why you broke my mothers heart and left me fatherless." I sighed and looked to the flames.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"Coming here was a mistake." She said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Renesmee please…I…I just found out about you, I can't lose you again." I pleaded with her. Her eyes soften and I knew she was holding back tears. Her thoughts however were confusing.

"_Don't do this Renesmee he's just going to hurt you like he hurt mom. He doesn't care about you. Maybe he does love mom like he says he does. I don't know what to do."_

"Please can we just talk…?" I asked. She slowly nodded her head and walked back over to me. She kept her distance as she sat down by the fire. "So you changed your mother?"

"Yes…I was just a baby. I'm not venomous anymore." She explained.

"I don't know what to ask…please just tell me about your life."

"I don't know what to say…you missed a lot."

"I know, try and fill me in on the big stuff." I said with a smile wanting so much to know about the life I had missed.

"Ummm…after my mom ran away Jake was there for her while she was pregnant with me."

"Your Mom ran away?"

"You didn't know?"

"No we left soon after Alice and I…well you know what happened."

"Yes I do."

"Have you ever returned? What did you tell Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes we have returned. We mostly live there now, its better for Jake and the pack. We told Charlie everything. Mom couldn't hide anything from him any longer, not that that matters now, he died about a year ago." She mumbled her thoughts explaining that she didn't know if she should be talking to me like this.

Neither of us knew what to say and the only sound heard through out the house was the occasional popping from the fire. I was trying to run questions through my mind but I didn't want to push her away.

"So… you and Jake?" I asked in a stiff tone.

"Yeah…and you don't get to play the worried father role, by the way."

"I wasn't I was just wondering."

"I love him he loves me…nothing else to wonder."

"How did your mom take that?"

"She was concerned at first but now she realizes how much we love each other and how Jake would never leave me or hurt me."

"I see…"

"Edward I don't know what you want from me…I don't know if I could ever let you into my life."

"Because of how I hurt your mother?" I asked staring deeply into her eyes.

"No…My mom never taught me to hate you if that's what you're thinking. She said you had talked about kids and that if you knew about me you would be a great father."

"So why can't I be in your life." I asked. Her eyes flared and her thoughts went wild.

"My mother is my best friend, if you're in my life then that means you're in her life and I refuse to put her through that." She said her voice shaking.

"What if I could fix things with your mother?" She looked away as I said this. It was then that I heard her tears. "Renesmee?" I questioned.

"I don't even know where she is. Here we are talking about her like she's in the next room when I don't even know if I'll see her ever again."

"Don't talk like that. We will find her, I promise." I said taking her face into my hands and wiping away her tears. I smiled at her softly and she smiled back, and shocking us both she pulled me into a hug. I held her tight never wanting to let her go. This was my baby girl, Bella and I made this extraordinary being.

After I few minutes of me holding her, her breathing evened out and it was fairly obvious that she had fallen asleep. I looked down at her and smiled. I wondered what it would have been like to hold her as a baby or small child. In one swift move she was up into my arms completely and I was walking towards the stairs. I took my time, memorizing this moment with my daughter.

As we walked into my room I gently laid her on the bed. After tucking her in I sat down and watched her. She was so much like her mother, her looks of course but even the way she slept. She moved like Bella did and she mumbled like Bella did in her sleep. My dead heart ached when I thought about the life we could have had. Raising Renesmee together, teaching her things, being with My Bella forever. But everything had been ruined with one stupid vision.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...By the way there are 2 banners for this story on my page.**


	4. Part of the Family

Chapter Four

Renesmee's POV

I could hear noises down stairs, mostly voices. They were whispering about food. I slowly stood up and looked around the room. I didn't remember coming in here. Looking around the room, I immediately recognized it as my fathers. My mother had talked so much about his room, and this one looked almost identical. Walking to a mirror I looked at myself, my hair was a mess and my clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them. Combing my hair with my fingers and trying to straighten my clothes as much as I could I walked out of the room. I quickly made my way through the house and towards everyone else.

"She'll like it…" I heard a voice say as I turned the corner. I was met with the whole Cullen family standing in front of me. Everyone's eyes stared into me as I just stood there. Esme was the first to speak.

"I'm so glad your awake sweet heart we made you breakfast." She said offering me a plate.

"You didn't have to do that." I said not moving.

"I knew you would be hungry." Alice said with a smile, I tried to smile back but it just didn't happen.

"I appreciate it but I really should get going." I said turning to leave but I walked right into Edward's chest.

"You should eat." He said softly.

"Ok…" I said back, I walked back to Esme and took the plate from her. The food looked and smelt amazing. I sat down at the table and tried to eat normal but it was hard with seven people staring at you. "You know you can all go about your day…You don't have to stay."

"Oh come on we want to get to know you." Emmett said from the back.

"By staring at me?" I laughed. Everyone laughed as well and slowly walked towards the table. Once everyone was seated a random conversation was started. I nodded as they talked to each other, really just trying to focus on my food.

"Renesmee would you like more?" Esme asked me.

"No thank you." I said feeling awkward just sitting here. I felt a vibration in my pocket and quickly pulled my phone out. It was a text from Jacob.

_We haven't found anything. I hope your ok. _

_Please call me soon. I love you._

_Jacob_

"Who is it dear?" Esme asked.

"Just Jacob…they haven't found anything yet." I sighed.

"They will." Edward said with a reassuring smile.

"I hope…"

"Renesmee…that's a weird name." Emmett suddenly said earning a glare from everyone. "Well it is."

"I like to think it's unique and not weird." I explained.

"It's very beautiful, how did your mother come up with it?" Esme asked.

"Well…its for my grandparents…Renesmee is Renee and Esme put together and then my middle name Carlie, Which is Charlie and Carlisle put together."

"Oh I feel so honored." Esme said looking to Carlisle.

"As do I." He said.

"What about your…last name?" Edward asked.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I told him. He nodded and then looked down. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Wow…no wonder you already fit so well with us." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Ummm thanks…I think."

"Just ignore him." Rosalie said.

"Ok…"

"You don't have to be so nervous." Jasper said softly.

I didn't say anything to him I just stood up from my seat.

"I really should be going. If you hear from my mother, would you please call me?" I asked. They all frowned and then nodded. I quickly wrote my number down and then headed towards the front.

"Wait Renesmee would you like a shower and some fresh clothes before you leave…" Alice said with a big smile on her face.

"I'm fine." I said turning away from here.

"Oh come on you know you want to look good for Jacob when you see him." She said.

"I guess I could use a new top…my jeans are fine." I said looking anywhere but her.

"Ok follow me." She said as she ran upstairs. I slowly followed.

"Here, try this." She said jumping around.

"This will be fine." I said walking towards the door.

"You didn't even try it on…" Alice said.

"I'm not a Barbie doll." I said as Alice laughed.

"You're just like your mom."

"Don't talk about her, you have no right."

"Renesmee I'm sorry…I…."

"No just stop it. Stop pretending like we're a happy family." I practically yelled.

"Renesmee stop." I heard his voice from behind me, as I turned around I glared.

"Sorry am I upsetting your girlfriend."

"Renesmee I told you last night we did it to save your mom." Edward said stepping towards me.

"Don't just stop it…all of you stop it." I said walking to the door but Alice's grasp stopped me. As I looked down at Alice's hand on mine, immediately my thoughts went to my mom sobbing In Jacobs arms. Her words ringing over and over. _"I was never enough." _

Alice quickly let go of my hand and moved away.

"What was that?" She asked as the rest of the family joined us.

"I figured you had already seen my gift." I whispered.

"I've only seen that you'd be hungry this morning. Everything is blurry with you." Alice said her eyes turning sadder and sadder.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to see that, you either." I said turning to Edward.

"How did you do that?" Edward asked.

"I…I can kind of put images in peoples heads, but it is growing." I explained, leaving out the newest part.

"That's amazing." Carlisle said.

"I really appreciate everything you all have done but I have to leave. I don't belong with you." I said looking to the ground.

"Renesmee you're a part of this family." Edward said making me look into his eyes.

Just then my cell phone went off; I didn't even look at the caller ID.

"Mom." I said into the phone.

"No it's me baby." Jake said.

"Have you found anything?" I asked stepping away from Edward.

"Yes we have."

* * *

**Sorry about the Cliffy...REVIEW...**


	5. Too Much

Chapter Five

Renesmee's POV

"Yes we have."

"Did you find her?" I quickly asked.

"No but we're close…"

"Hold on let me put you on speaker." I said quickly before hitting the button on my phone. "Ok what's going on?" I asked Jake as I looked around the room at everyone. Esme and Carlisle had moved closer and now were holding onto each other while Emmett and Rosalie sat next to each other on the sofa. Alice had moved to Jasper but his eyes were on my, obviously feeling everything. And Edward was still standing close to me but his eyes were staring at the phone desperately wanting answers.

"We caught one of them…" Jake said I mentally thanked him for not saying bloodsucker.

"Well who is he does he know where my mom is?" I asked, we didn't know any other vampires, so how could this be happening?

"No but he has seen her…Nessie his coven has been blackmailing her."

"With what?" I almost yelled.

"You…" I stilled, my mom was missing because of me, what did I do? It didn't matter it was my fault.

"Jacob what do you mean?" Carlisle asked realizing I couldn't speak at the moment.

"They found out about Nessie and how she's half human half vampire. They thought the…oh what was the name." Jake asked himself out loud. "Oh right…they thought the Volturi might be interested in something like that. Bella apparently tried to stop them."

"But where is she?" Edward said pain filling his voice.

"He doesn't know. Bella wounded him and he fell behind, the others were still with Bella." Jacob explained.

I still couldn't breath, this was my entire fault. My mom could be dead because of me. I should have never been born, and then my mom could have moved on and lived a human life. Now I was starting to sound like my father.

"Nessie." Edward whispered leaning down to me. Apparently they had hung up with Jake but I was too out of it to notice. "Nessie this isn't your fault." He told me looking into my eyes, his hand gently wiping away my tears.

"Yes it is." I whispered.

"Nessie this is my fault, I should have been there for you and your mom, and I should have been there to help her." He said looking down and away from my gaze. I felt his pain and for some reason I felt sorry for him. His eyes looked as if he was really in pain from all this, could he really still love my mom? Or was this all a game? So many emotions running through me, I did the first thing my heart felt.

Quickly I pulled Edward into a hug and snuggled my face into his chest. He didn't move at first but quickly wrapped his arms around me holding me tight. I cried all over him but he didn't seem to care. He continued to hold me and tell me everything was going to be ok. And at that moment I realized how much I needed this in my life, I needed my fathers hugs or his reassuring words. I needed him.

"Nessie we're going back to Forks, all of us." Edward whispered to me.

"Ok…"

"We're going to find your mom, nothing is going to happen to her, I promise." I nodded against him no knowing what to say. I couldn't thank them enough for doing this for me, but fears also overcame me. How would my mother feel about me coming to them for help? Would she hate me? How would she take seeing Edward again? My mind was going to explode, I needed to relax.

After everything was situated we all made our way to the cars. I was riding with Edward while everyone else spilt into couples. We thought splitting up would be best once we arrived in Forks. As I sat down into the car I closed my eyes and laid my head back. A few seconds later Edward was in the car and we were driving towards Washington. I tried to stay awake but Edward insisted I sleep. "You'll need the energy once we arrive." He explained. I had to agree all of this had taken so much out of me. So I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

"Nessie…Sweetheart wake up." I heard a smooth voice said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Esme staring down at me.

"Are we home?" I asked.

"Yes honey we're in forks."

"Where's Edward?" I asked noticing the car was empty besides me.

"He went to meet with Jacob and the pack; they are on their way back to us."

"Ok…" I said sitting up.

After a few minutes I saw them in the distance and ran. Jacob ran too and as if we were in a corny love movie I jumped into his arms and kissed him with everything I had. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I had missed him so much, and I needed all of his support.

"I missed you baby." He said to me and I nodded.

"You have no idea." I said with a small smile. I heard someone clear their voice. I looked around Jacob and found Edward staring at us with a glare. I rolled my eyes and jumped from Jakes arms.

"We should get going." Edward said still glaring at Jacob.

"Of course we should." Jake said grabbing hold of my hand and walking away. Edward followed behind us. I watched as everyone started their journey through Forks. Edward, Jake and I continued through parts of the forest picking up on scents every now and then.

"Edward do you hear anything?" I asked. He paused for a second but then quietly said no. We had been walking for some time trying to put all our focus on this, but when we heard noises coming from the east of us we ran. The wind ripped through my hair as I pushed myself faster and faster, Jake has phased and was running at about my speed. Edward however was way ahead of us; mom hadn't been lying when she said he ran fast. Jake and I finally made it to the open field. I looked into the distance and I saw her.

My mom was here, she as alive and I was so close to her. But then my heart stopped. She was fighting four other vampires.

"Nessie…" Jake said pulling me out of my daze. My eyes once again focused as I saw Edward running to her. Now both my parents were in danger.

* * *

**Review...they really mean a lot!!!!!**


	6. Fight

Chapter Six

Bella's POV

I didn't know how much longer I would last. We had been out here for only a short amount of time but it felt longer. I turned and pushed and fought as hard as I could as the four of them came closer and closer to me. I had managed to hurt a few of them but they were still stronger then me. All I could think of was I'm doing this for my daughter. My beautiful perfect daughter will be safe. I can still remember the night they came to our home. They demanded Nessie, they wanted her and I couldn't let that happen. Thankfully Nessie had been out with Jake, this made things very easy. I agreed to take them to Nessie. I had explained that she was out hunting and it would take some time.

It was obvious that they had never known love because they believed that I would give up my daughter to them. From there I tried to drag it on and get as far away as possible but soon they caught on and took things into their own hands. I had watched them think and discuss new plans over and over but nothing seemed to work. They knew of the pack and knew they wouldn't be able to get past them if Nessie was with them.

For days I sat and did nothing. They were all around me and I knew it was in my best interested to wait. I wondered if Jake was taking care of Nessie, I knew how much he loved her and I hoped they would be ok together. Their love is something few people find. I had seen it before but I try not to think of them, but when a thought does cross my mind I think of their love.

Esme and Carlisle the perfect and loving parents, Rosalie and Emmett their love was deep and meaning full. Then there was Alice and Edward, it was so hard for me to say their names but I had tried over and over. Their love must still be strong. I should have seen it before. When thinking of the Cullen's I worry most about Jasper. His wife was taken from him by his brother. I wonder if he is surviving or if he has given up. I know that feeling but Renesmee keeps me sane. She keeps my heart whole. That girl is the reason I'm still here, at least for now.

I felt a blow to my shoulder and I stumbled back trying to fight the pain.

"All you had to do was give us the girl." One of them said as he kicked me in the chest. That one brought me to the ground and suddenly I felt human again. I felt like the weak pathetic human that couldn't take care of herself. They stepped closer and leaned into me.

"How about a kiss goodbye?" He asked in a low voice. I took that as my opportunity. I roughly pushed him to the ground and snapped his neck. The others must have been in shock because they didn't move. As I turned to them they shuddered back.

Edward's POV

I ran passed Nessie and Jake as when I heard the noises up ahead. Quickly I came to a clearing and all my eyes immediately went to the center. Bella. My beautiful Bella was here. Happiness filled my heart at the sight of her but it faded as I realized what was happening. She was fighting; she was fighting against other vampires. I didn't have another thought before I was running towards her. I could here the growling and the banging get louder and louder. Bella was turned away from me when I finally made it to her. With no warning I through one of them away from her. This caught her attention. It was almost slow motion the way she turned around, and the way her eyes found mine.

Her eyes filled with pain and if she could cry I knew her tears would be falling. I wanted to apologize and kiss her, tell her how much I loved her but this wasn't the fairytale meeting. The others were crouched facing us now. Bella turned her eyes away from mine and lowered herself as well. We both launched at the same time, both moving smoothly. Teeth clanged together as we all fought to rip each other apart.

I always kept Bella in my view. She was handling herself perfectly but I was still worried. The love of my life who had once been a fragile human was now a strong vampire in the middle of a battle. I must have put too much attention on Bella because soon I felt myself fall to the ground with a loud thump. Bella immediately looked my way. Quickly finishing off man before her she moved towards me and towards the last two.

"He's not apart of this." She growled.

"He is now." They shouted. I moved too fast for them and I was quickly up and behind them. Bella and I had the advantage we could win this thing. I almost smiled but it was replaced with worry as I looked to trees. Two more we're headed our way. Worried about Jake and Renesmee I looked towards where I left them, but I saw nothing.

"Edward go…" Bella whispered to me as all of them stared at us.

"I'm not leaving you." I said looking at her.

They moved closer to us, Bella and I moving with them. Movement caught my eye from the side of us. Before I knew what was happening I saw Renesmee running towards us.

"Mom Get down!!!" She yelled.

"Renesmee don't." Bella yelled back but it was too late. Nessie was only a few feet from the others and I didn't understand why. I felt Bella pull me down until we were laying on the hard soil. I looked up and saw Renesmee lift her hands. I was still so confused but then the others dropped. They were clutching there heads and screaming in pain. They continued to scream as she walked closer and closer to them. Suddenly the screaming stopped and they stilled. All I could do was stare at my daughter.

* * *

**Next chapter is a important one so review so i can post it sooner.....REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. Hurt

**So i was going to post this chapter sooner but I kept changing stuff so I hope you guys like it...Be sure to read the note at the end**

Chapter Seven

Bella's POV

When everything stilled I was quickly on my feet and to my daughter. I glanced at the now lifeless bodies but focused on Renesmee.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I think so…" She whispered but I could tell she was weak.

"We've talked about this…please never do that again." I begged her as she just simply nodded and leaned in closer to me. I held her tight never wanting to let her go. Everything else faded away and it was just my daughter and I. It felt so good to have her in my arms after our time apart. I had been so afraid I would lose her, but she was safe and alive with me. After a few minutes of holding her, my emotions got the best of me.

"What are you doing here?" I almost yelled at her.

"Mom I had to find you."

"It is way too dangerous for you to be out her like this." I said looking around at the bodies once again.

"I can handle myself." She said with a frown.

"Renesmee you could have died."

"She was just worried about you." There it was that sweet velvet voice that I had longed to hear for so long, but now it only sounded like fingernails on a chalk board. I quickly turned to face him, my temper getting the best of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled. He didn't respond all he did was stare at me. I tried not to look into his eyes but I couldn't help myself. They were filled with worry and love. Love? I didn't see Alice anywhere around here, who could he possibly love.

"Nessie came to us for help." He whispered.

"Mom I needed their help to find you."

"All of them are here?" I asked Renesmee.

"Yes…Jake went to find them, incase I couldn't handle them." She said nodding to the bodies on the ground.

"Bella, she just wanted to find you." He said stepping closer to us.

"You…stop talking." I said pointing at him.

"Bella I…."

"No, just stop. You found me no get the hell away from me." I yelled as I saw movement from the trees. I tensed at first until I saw Jake emerge from the shadows. The rest of the Cullen's followed. Everyone held a different expression as their eyes landed on me. Carlisle showed relief while Esme showed love. Rosalie looked shocked, I assume it was from my appearance now, I still looked like human Bella but there were some differences. Emmett looked excited as usual, seeing jasper shocked me. He smiled at me but I couldn't smile back not with everything that was going on.

When I saw her next to Jasper I quickly turned my attention back to Renesmee not even wanting to look at her.

"Bella your ok." Jake said as he hugged me. I hugged him back but my eyes were back on the Cullen's. They all stood still and watched as I released Jacob from the hug.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice was just as I remembered it.

"Hello." I said to all the Cullen's, or at least the Cullen's I could still stand to look at. "I'm sorry Renesmee bothered you, as you can see everything is fine. Your help isn't needed." I said softly. I tried to ignore the hurt in Esme's eyes but it was too strong.

"She didn't bother us Bella." Esme explained.

"Mom…" I heard Renesmee whisper. "Maybe we they could come back to the house?" she asked. My heart clenched, I didn't want to let them back into my life, but if Renesmee wanted them I couldn't keep her from them.

"Of course, we'll have to clean up this mess." I said looking once again at the bodies.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"I took care of them." Renesmee responded.

"Wow you did all this?" Emmett said with a laugh.

"Yeah…it's something I can do with my gift." She whispered.

"What do we do with them?" Jasper asked.

"We still have to rip them apart and burn the pieces, there simply stunned." I explained as I walked towards them.

"Rose and I can handle it why don't you all head out, I know you all want to talk and I'm not sure I want to be there for that." Emmett said quickly.

"Whatever." I said trying not to sound too annoyed. I knew they wanted to talk; they wanted and needed answers about myself and Renesmee. "Follow us." I said still not looking at the ones who broke my heart.

The trees whipped past me as I ran towards our house. I could hear them all behind me but I didn't want to slow down. Edward was closest; of course he was the fastest. As we came to the house I slowed down and watched as everyone but Rosalie and Emmett arrived.

"Make yourself at home; I just need to get cleaned up." I said looking down at my appearance.

"Of course dear." Esme said with a smile. "Your home is beautiful." She added.

"Thank you, I'm sure Renesmee and Jake can keep you company." Filling his gaze on me was the worst filling ever; it made my heart rip apart. I ran up the stairs desperately trying to get away from his gaze. When I made it to my room I quickly closed the door and then sank down next to it. It just hurt too much to handle.

Edwards POV

I watched as she ran up the stairs and away from me. I knew she was upset and I wanted so badly to comfort her and tell her how much I loved her. Their house was perfect and felt like home. Everything smelled like Bella and looked like Bella. I was in paradise. Scattered through out the living room were pictures, Nessie was in almost all of them, with Jake or Bella even some by herself; it was obvious that Bella was a proud mother. It amazed me to see these pictures, to see my daughter so young. I walked towards the fire place and froze. Sitting on the mantel was the picture that broke my heart.

Bella was smiling at the camera as she held a tiny baby in her arms. I knew it was Nessie and it broke me knowing I had missed everything.

"Hi." I heard Nessie whisper as she walked up to me. "Do you like the pictures?" She quietly asked.

"I do…I wish I could have been there." Nessie didn't say anything to that she just simply nodded and walked to sit by the family. Bella looked amazing In all of these photos, no matter if she was human or vampire, she looked amazing. Today seeing her took my breath away. But the pain in her eyes and in her words was hard to handle. I needed so desperately to talk to her and explain things. My hope was to fix all of this so I could have my whole family back.

After a few minutes Bella came downstairs and sat next to Nessie. She still refused to meet Alice or my eyes. I could tell she was struggling with us being here and I wanted to make things easier but I didn't know how.

"Umm maybe we should just get this over with." Bella suggested.

"Renesmee about your gift…" Carlisle said as Nessie cut in.

"I can put images in people's heads as you know but…it's grown. I've found a way to focus on bad images and then push it from myself and it stuns the people around me."

"That's amazing." Jasper said.

"It's dangerous." Bella cut in and she had my attention. "Every time she does it, it takes so much out of her that she can barely move for days." Bella explained.

"I'm fine now mom."

"Jacob had to carry you to the house." Bella added, Nessie just nodded and laid her head on Jacobs shoulder. "We think it's because she's half human. This gift is meant for a vampire but she's not as strong as a vampire, because of her human half." Bella explained. Bella's emotions were going crazy and Jasper was having a hard time controlling his thoughts. Bella was in pain, worried, scared, angry and depressed all at once.

"Perhaps she could practice it." Carlisle suggested.

"We've tried but it always puts too much on her. I'd prefer if she didn't use it at all." Bella said, trying to hide her emotions.

"Of course, I understand."

"Bella…" Jacob whispered as he pointed to Nessie. My eyes drifted down and I found her asleep against Jacob. Bella smiled and Jake offered to take her to their room. Bella nodded and we all watched as he scooped her up and carried her away.

"I'm sure you would all like to rest before heading home, you're welcome to stay here tonight." Bella said as she stood to face us all.

"Thank you dear." Esme said softly.

"I'm afraid we only have the two bedrooms…" Bella said sounding nervous.

"We'll be fine dear, we don't need to sleep." Esme said with a laugh as Bella nodded.

"I need to hunt so I'll be back soon." Bella murmured as she walked out of the room. I was about to follow her when Alice's thoughts stopped me. "_Not yet Edward"_

I glared at her and then hung my head low. I could hear Renesmee and Jacob's soft breathing upstairs and I knew they were asleep. I wanted to do this without Renesmee hearing it. I knew we would fight and I didn't want her to see that.

I didn't even look up when I left the room and I ignored all the thoughts coming my way. I made way out the back of the house and into the deep woods. I concentrated and listened for my love. In a flash I was running towards her, staying as quiet as possible. I slowed myself and kneeled as I watched her drain a small deer. If my heart could it would be pounding with anticipation. I wanted to talk to her, hold her, kiss her, and make love to her.

"Bella…" I whispered as I stood up. She slowly turned to face me and looked into my eyes.

* * *

**So what do you think? Quick not I got bored so I made some graphics that go with this chapter...Its some of the pictures Edward was lookign at....the links are on my profile...so go check those out if you want. REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Trust

** So sorry about the wait...I've been so busy...So to pay you guys back I made this chapter way longer then usual lols...hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Bella's POV

The Tension was thick and all I did was stare at him. He whispered my name and I felt the pain take over my body. I tried to calm myself but it was just too hard to handle. His eyes were piercing into me and I felt that familiar tingle. I wanted him, I missed him so much, but I couldn't do that to myself again.

_Flashback_

_"Edward put me down." I laughed as he spun me around our meadow. _

_"Why would I do that love?" _

_"Because you love me." I laughed again. _

_"Yes I do, but I like having you in my arms." He said looking into my eyes. _

_"I like it too." I smiled. Ever so slowly he moved in and kissed me softly. The electricity ran through me as I reached my arms around him pulling him closer. I barely noticed that he was lowering us to the ground. Edward's skin danced with diamonds as the sun beat down on us, my hands ran across his hard skin and smiled when he pulled me closer. _

_When my back touched the cold grass I shivered and he quickly pulled away. _

_"Are you ok love?" _

_"I'm perfect." _

_"Yes you are." He whispered taking my hand and kissing it softly, next to my engagement ring. _

_"I love you Edward." I whispered softly. _

_"And I love you future Mrs. Cullen."_

_End of flashback_

"Bella please talk to me." He finally said.

"I can't talk to you." I said harshly.

"Bella we have to talk, we just can't ignore each other." He pleaded as he stepped closer to me. I quickly stepped away not wanting to be any closer to him. He reached for me but I ignored it and turned away from him. I took an unneeded deep breath and then turned back towards him. He was everything I wanted and nothing I could have. If I was still human I knew I would be crying, I knew that my tears would be controlling my body and I wouldn't be able to breathe.

But I wasn't that stupid human anymore. Weak and pathetic. I was strong now and I knew how vampires really worked. They used their charm to get what they wanted and then through it away like trash. Empty promises and broken hearts was all vampires promised people. Even now, I was not close to anyone besides Jake and Nessie. I had no friends and no other family, I knew in the long run I would hurt them some how, Just like he had to me. I still believed that some vampires could be kind and caring, like Esme, but those few were the strongest.

"Bella…what are you thinking?" He asked and I visibly tensed. He didn't have a right to ask that, not anymore.

"How much you hurt me." I whispered not knowing why I had told him.

"Bella just talk to me, I have so much to say."

"I have nothing to say to you, besides Alice is probably looking for you" And then I was gone. I ran and ran until I came to the house. I walked up to the back door but didn't know if I could go in right now. I could hear the voices inside along with the steady heart beats of Jacob and Renesmee. I sighed and slid down to sit on the cool grass. My hands covered my face, trying to hide from the world. I heard movement and knew he had followed me back home.

I just waited for him to say something, to walk up to me but it never happened. Instead I heard him walk inside and ask to speak with Ali…her. My body was on fire with anger but chilled with sadness as I heard them walk out the front and into the forest together.

Slowly I walked inside and sat next to the rest of the Cullen's. I had missed them and it was good to catch up. Esme kept out conversation going for hours, wanting to know everything about her granddaughter. She asked basic questions and I tried my best to answer them all. Before I knew it the sun lit the room.

"I guess we talked a while." Esme said with a smile as I nodded. Still wondering why Alice and Edward were gone for so long. I wondered if they had held each other all night like Edward used to do to me or if they had made love instead. I felt my heart leap at that thought. Jasper quickly looked to me, not understanding my sudden pain. Almost with perfect timing Edward and Alice walked into the room.

His eyes met mine for a brief moment before I turned away from him and stood up.

"I should check on Nessie." I said excusing myself from the room. As I walked up the stairs and I heard Jasper's hushed voice.

"You two can't just leave like that, you have no idea what Bella was feeling after you were gone." He explained. I quickly brushed it off and continued upstairs. Opening their bedroom door I smiled. They were both wrapped up in each other, Jake's arms protectively around Nessie's waist. It was love like theirs that gave people hope. I turned to walk out when my daughter's voice stopped me.

"Mom"

"Yes honey."

"I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for honey."

"But I know you didn't want to see them." She said sitting up.

"It doesn't matter." I said stepping to her and then kneeling in front of her. My hands softly held her face as I smiled at her. "They will be good for you, you need more family."

"What about you?" She asked a tear sliding down her face.

"Their not my family sweetie."

"They could be, they love you and Edward…"

"Renesmee please." I stopped her not wanting to hear whatever Edward has told her.

"Mom I love you."

"And I love you too, you can go back to sleep sweetie you need more rest."

With one last glance at them I turned and walked out of the room, only to bump right into Jasper. So much for Vampire reflexes.

"Sorry Jasper."

"Not a problem Bella."

"Where is everyone?" I asked referring to the silence.

"They all went hunting, or at least they said they did. I think they wanted to give us some time alone."

"Why do we need time alone?" I asked him.

"I need to talk to you Bella."

"Ok well go ahead, I said walking into my bedroom and sitting down on my sofa.

"You need to talk to Edward."

"Wow out of all the people to be Team Edward I wouldn't have guessed you." I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella you don't know things."

"What else do I need to know? My fiancé and your wife hooked up and broke my heart. You obviously didn't love Alice very much if it didn't hurt you like it hurt me."

"Bella….I love Alice with all my heart."

"Back then?"

"I still love her, I'm still with her."

"Even after what she did to you."

"Bella you don't know the whole story." He said sitting next to me."

"What lie did they come up with this time?"

"Let Edward talk to you, for Nessie's sake."

"Edward and I don't need to be talking for Nessie. She has me and him now, even if that means separately."

"Bella there's so much I want to say to you but it's not my place."

"You could always have your whore of a wife explain things." I said standing up and walking over to the window.

"I know how much you're hurting, but until you understand and know everything your pain will just get worse." He explained. He stared at me for a few minutes before he left my room and out of the house. I let my dry sobs start and I soon found myself laying on my carpet, in a daze.

_Flashback _

_I looked up at Edward and Smiled, trying to take away his nerves. It felt like we were in some alternate reality, this moment seemed unreal. _

"_You know how much I love you right?" Edward asked. _

_"Of course I do." I whispered back. _

_"Please you have to be honest with me." He said pain feeling his voice._

_"Edward, everything will be fine." _

_"I can't lose you."_

_"You won't." _

_"Promise." He asked. _

_"Promise." I said softly as I ran my fingers through his hair. _

_He leaned into me and kissed my lips, the passion filled us and soon we were so lost in each other nothing could stop us. His kisses moved down to my neck and I sighed. _

_"I love you so much." I whispered into his ear. He groaned at this and pulled away to pull his shirt off and then reached for mine. _

_"You're sure you want this?" Edward asked. _

_"I want you, that's all I've ever wanted." I smiled and he smiled back. _

_End of Flashback_

Coming out of my daze I realized I was still on the floor. I listened for people but only heart Jacob's snores. Edward had always told me my memories would fade if I was ever changed, but I remembered them perfectly, especially that night. The night Edward made love to me. Who knew we would conceive our daughter that night.

Edward's POV

"What happened?" I asked jasper as he walked towards Alice and I.

"She is in so much pain." He explained. "She has made up her mind with everything that involves you two…and she can't understand why I'm still in love you with you." He said to Alice.

"Will she talk to me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. She was breaking down when I left her."

"And you just left."

"Edward she isn't the Bella you knew, she's stronger now and she likes to handle things by herself. She doesn't like to need anyone."

"Everything is just so messed up." I yelled.

"Edward you have to calm down." Alice said.

"How can I calm down, she won't even talk to me."

"Then make her listen, you still love her so much, make her see that. Tell her why we did it."

"She won't believe me."

"She might…" Jasper added.

"What have you seen?" Edward asked.

"Nothing…there is too much to see through it." She explained.

"Edward you should go to her now while everyone is gone." I nodded and started towards the house. Bella's pain crippled me and hearing Jasper talk about it made it worse. I had done this to Bella; this perfect girl was hurting because of me. I wish I could take it back, but then at the same time I don't. Alice and I had to do it for Bella. But It still hurt.

When I got to the house Nessie and Jake were in the back yard.

"Da…Edward." She called to me, was she going to call me dad?

"Nessie, Jake…how are you." I asked her.

"I'm ok…well rested."

"I thought everyone was hunting." Jake said.

"Yeah most of them are…I just came back to talk to Bella, hopefully."

"She's upstairs." Nessie explained with a smile.

"Well here it goes." I said as I walked past them and to the back door.

The house was silent as I walked through it. I couldn't hear Bella which either meant she was gone or something was wrong. I walked up to her room and stopped. Trying desperately to get all the words I needed to say. I loved her, I wanted her and Alice and I had to do it. And so I knocked and waited for her answer.

The door suddenly opened and shock filled her eyes. We stood there for what seemed like a lifetime saying nothing. She was staring at me, into my eyes. I didn't know if I should speak or leave this moment be.

"What do you want?" she finally spoke.

"I need to talk to you Bella." Saying her name made my heart leap but it made her tense.

"Edward I Can't…"

"Yes you can Bella…all you have to do is listen."

"Fine…" She whispered as opened the door wider for me to enter. Walking into Bella's bedroom sent my emotions into overdrive. I felt so bad and good at the same time. I focused on the bad. We would have shared a room together if I hadn't broken her heart. We would be married now and I would know my daughter better then I do.

"Edward can we please get this over with, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to last." She whispered the last part.

"You can't even be in the same room with me is that it?"

"Edward you have no idea how hard this is for me." She screamed. I wasn't expecting that.

"Bella love…"

"Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry…" I looked away from her and she did that same. Her breathing was hard and I knew if this was years ago tears would be streaming her face. "I love you Bella." I said stepping towards her. Her head snapped back up and her eyes gazed into mine. Sadness, fear and anger were all present within her golden globes.

"No you love Alice." She said not moving.

"Bella…I love you so much, you are my heart." I told her moving closer once again. She was shaking her head now.

"You love her you told me, you were kissing her like you kissed me."

"Bella…"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" She yelled. "What you didn't hurt me enough so know you've come back for more."

"Bella you needed to know the truth…"

"That can't be the truth…"

"It is…"

"Then why did you lie about being with Alice…Why would you do that if it wasn't true. You were right you are a monster." She said her face hardening. She had struck me deep and I didn't know how to react.

"Bella… Alice had a vision of you dying we had to save you and the only way we could was to get you away from our family."

"What are you talking about? That's not a good enough reason. You could have changed me you knew that was in the future for us Already. Did you not want me enough? Is that it? You broke my heart and so did my best friend." She was sobbing now; her tearless cries were breaking me.

"Damn it Bella do you really think it's that simple. I wanted you with me forever Bella. I was ready to change you after the wedding. I wanted it just as much as you did."

"Then why didn't you…"

"Bella you died when I changed you. Every possible way Alice always saw you dying. You were going to die if I didn't try to change you and if I did try. Fate wanted to take you away from me…Bella I loved you so much…I had to break you so you would leave. That was the only way you survived."

"No…you're lying…"

"Bella…"

"You could have had Carlisle change me…if you really wanted me."

"DAMN IT Bella, You don't think I thought of that. You have to understand every outcome was you dead." I cried out.

"She didn't see Nessie changing me." She whispered.

"No Bella…she didn't."

"I don't know what to feel…"

"Bella I know this is hard but do you understand why I did this…I had to save you Bella and I didn't know it then but I was saving Nessie Too." I explained. She looked up at me and for a moment she looked at me the way she used to.

"I understand why you did it, to save me…but your method is unforgivable. You promised me after you first left me that you wouldn't hurt me again. But then you did and so did Alice. I don't know how to forgive what you two did to me. If you would have talked to me, we could have figured something out. But you just ignored me again. Maybe there was a part of you that really didn't want to marry me and be with me forever."

"Don't say that…" I begged.

"I'm glad you told me but it doesn't change things."

"Bella we can be together again. Love we can be a family with Nessie." I whispered to her as I held her hands in mine.

"Your apart of Renesmee's life now and that means your apart of mine too…but I'm not sure what that means. I'm not sure I could trust you again, or if you could ever really treat me as your equal."

"Just tell me what I need to do…"

"Be there for our daughter. That's all you should do right now." And with that she walked out. I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders. She knew that I loved her and that Alice and I were never together, but she also didn't trust me.


	9. You Had To Ruin It

**Happy Turkey day to those of you who celebrate it!**

Chapter Nine

Edward's POV

I was home; at least that's how I felt. It had been weeks since I told Bella the truth and nothing had really changed between us. She agreed to let me move in so I could be with Nessie more but that was it. She barely spoke to me and when she did it was only about our daughter, not us. I would watch her for what seemed like hours and I knew she could feel my gaze, but still she didn't look my way. Being with her like this was worse then being away from her.

Nessie had tried to help sometimes, just trying to get Bella to talk to me more instead of all the silence. Bella always stopped her along with Jacob. He was a constant problem. It wasn't a secret that we hated each other; I just wanted him away from my family. I could hear Bella moving things around in her room and curiosity got the best of me.

"Bella?" I asked as I walked into her room.

"Yeah?" She asked back.

"You need any help."

"Nope I'm fine." She quickly answered.

"Ok…"

"Edward…thank you."

"For what?"

"For spending time with Nessie…she really enjoys it."

"She's my daughter Bella…I love spending time with her."

"Good…" She smiled at me and my cold heart jumped alive.

"Bella…"

"Yeah."

"I love you…" I whispered to her. Her eyes filled with pain and she quickly looked away.

"You had to ruin it."

"Bella I can't keep doing this. I love you and being here with you but away from you at the same time is killing me."

"You chose this life Edward, not me. I wanted to spend forever with you."

"We can have that now."

"I can't forgive what you did Edward." She yelled.

"I don't want to fight with you."

"They stop saying those meaningless things."

"There not meaningless!" I screamed at her making her jump back.

"Edward just go…"

"Bella I just wanted to be with you, I just wanted to talk to you tonight I don't want to fight like this."

"It's what we do best." She said simply.

"No its not. We love each other, we're meant to be together. Stop trying to deny that."

"Edward this is all just too much please go." She begged. And with that I turned and left, her pain was too much to handle. I just wanted her to know how I felt but she couldn't believe or trust me.

Renesmee's POV

The wind was strong tonight but I didn't seem to notice at all. With the warm flames in front of me and Jacob behind me, I was plenty warm. The beach was beautiful tonight; the stars sparkled against the waves as the fire crackled. Jacob had suggested a nice romantic night for the two of us and I couldn't say no. We had been through so much lately; this was nice to be alone with him.

"How's my girl?" He asked softly.

"Perfect…thank you for tonight." I whispered back. He nodded and placed a sweet kiss against my neck. I smiled at his gesture and moved closer to him. "I know stuff has been hard with my dad being around, so thanks for sticking around." I said with a laugh.

"Like I could ever be away from you."

"True…."

"Since when are you saying dad?" He asked as I tensed.

"I don't know…"

"Nessie he doesn't deserve that yet." He said and I nodded but my heart didn't agree.

"Jake I've been spending a lot of time with him and I just…I like him."

"Of course you do you take after your mother, stupid blood suc…." But I cut him off.

"Jake stop it. I know you don't like him but can't you just try for me?" I asked as I pulled away from him and turned to face him.

"I can try but he's not a good guy, I don't want you to get hurt like your mom did."

"I won't…" He smiled at me and slowly brought me back into his embrace. We sat there for a few minutes before he slowly moved closer to my face.

"I love you Renesmee." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." This time I turned and looked into his eyes as I spoke. His fingers pushed my hair from my face as he leaned in and kissed me. His warm lips felt like heaven against my cold ones. I ran my fingers through his hair as I turned to face him. He moaned against my mouth as I straddled him.

"Nessie…"

"What?" I asked still kissing his face.

"I want you…" He whispered his voice rough. I quickly pulled away and looked back at the waves.

"Jake…I…"

"I know your not ready I just…Never mind."

"I'm sorry for doing this too you…"

"Shhh baby…its fine…the wedding will be soon."

"Yeah it will." I thought to the wedding, I still needed so much for it. I had forgotten about the planning a while ago. I've imagined my dress and I can't wait to find it, it will be perfect. I can see it now me in the dress walking towards Jake, with my dad at my side…Wait. My dad? Could I really ask him to do that? Would it be right? What would my mom and Jake think? Too many questions for one mind.

I closed my eyes and leaned to Jake, he quickly wrapped his arms around me. I sighed against him as I felt sleep taking over me.

"I love you." I whispered to Jake.

"I love you too."

* * *

**So this chapter is kinda short and not too intersting but it's kinda setting up for the next chapter and so on. I want to update 2mmorow or saturday so get your reviews in!!!**


	10. My Mother is Amazing

Chapter Ten

Renesmee's POV

I flew past the trees as I ran deep into the woods. Animal sounds surrounded me but nothing that quenched my thirst. To my left I heard him but I continued on my way. I knew he was with me but I needed something to satisfy the burning from within. I drained the first animal to cross my path and then sat down on the smooth soil. From a distance I heard him finish and start towards me. I wasn't going to lie. I was enjoying him in my life, but I still had worries.

"You all done?" My father asked as he sat next to me.

"Yeah you?"

"Yes." He replied softly.

"Thanks for coming with me." I said.

"I like spending time with you."

"Me too…" I whispered looking away from him and out towards the waving trees.

"Nessie…I know things with your mom are complicated but I'm trying."

"I know…I just wish you could be happy with her."

"That's all I want." He smiled.

"I know you love her but it will just take some time, she's stubborn."

"Yes she is, but I love her."

"Promise you won't hurt her again."

"I promise." He said softly before pulling me to him. He held me softly as I laid my head on his chest. I still didn't know him as well as I wished I did but I could feel the love in our hug. I had been debating for days know if I should ask him to give me away at my wedding. He was my father but I didn't know if my mother or Jake would approve. The right thing to do would be to talk to my mother but someone was always with us lately.

Pulling away I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"Do you think you could give me and my mom some alone time when we head back home?"

"Of course." He nodded.

"Thanks Da...Edward." I wondered if he caught my slip because he said nothing. He simply helped me to my feet and we walked back to the house together.

When we came to the house he kissed my forehead softly before running a different way into the woods. I sighed and walked inside listening carefully. Jake would be in La Push and no one else should be here. Smiling I made my way up to my mothers room and knocked quickly. Her voice called me and I slowly opened the door.

"Hey sweetie." Her voice full of love.

"Hi mom."

"Are you ok sweetie your heart is beating so fast?"

"I'm nervous." No point in lying to her.

"Come here." She said welcoming me into her arms. I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent, it always soothed me. As she held me I suddenly felt realization. Being in her arms I felt safe and loved, just like with Edward. Was it possible that I loved Edward just as much as my mom now? So much to think about.

"You can talk to me." She said to me. I nodded and then stepped away from her.

"I want Edward to give me away at the wedding." I said quickly, like ripping a band aid off.

"Oh." She said softly.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

"Renesmee stop it. He is your father of course you want him to give you away at your wedding."

"But I know this hurts you."

"Sweetie it hurts me more that you would have walked alone. He loves you and I know you love him. This will make things perfect." She said holding my face in her hands. I nodded and smiled up at her with tears in my eyes.

"Never think that I will stop you from being with your father."

"He loves you." I said and I knew I had gone to far. She tensed and turned away from me.

"Renesmee this about you and your father not me and him. There is no me and him."

"There could be." I said and she didn't say anything. "I know he hurt you and part of me will never forgive him for that but I refuse to watch you live alone while everyone else is so happy and in love."

"I appreciate your worry but I'm fine."

"Mom…He loves you so much."

"If he loved me he would have found away to work the problem out with me. Not with her."

I didn't know what to say. My mother was so broken and all I was doing was adding cracks to heart.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be…You just want me to be happy." How could she be so understanding after what I had just said? My mother was an amazing woman.

"I love you mom." I said as I walked to the door.

"I love you too angel." She said looking out her bedroom window. I nodded softly wondering what she was staring at. As I walked down stairs and into the living room I made my way over to the sofa and quickly sat down. From there I could see out the window and into the beautiful forest that surrounded our house. As my eyes continued to gaze around I quickly moved closer to the window. There in front of the house was my father, staring up at my mother's window. She was staring at him. Maybe there was hope.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	11. Family Time

**Hey Guys…I know I fail so bad lol…I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I've been soooo busy and I hope you guys will forgive me. I hate when people just drop stories for months so I feel so bad that I have done that. I'm aiming to update once a week from now on. I hate making you guys wait. I made this chapter longer hope you enjoy it. **

**So many thoughts in your reviews in the past few chapters… and I love them…keep the reviews coming. Were getting to the part of the story that I have been waiting for…I'm excited. Thanks again for all the support. If you guys are interested I have a twitter if you guys want to keep up to date with what I'm working on with fanfics, youtube videos and so on…My name is TheReelCass…hope you all follow.**

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

I won't deny that part of me cracked inside when Renesmee asked if Edward could give her away. But another part of me was glad, my daughter needed Edward. No matter what had happened in the past, Edward was apart of her life. Renesmee has spent so long worrying about not ask about him in fear of hurting me. And it's time she put herself first. I could tell they were growing close, I had accepted that. Although Edward and I would never be what we had been, he had a chance to have a great relationship with his daughter, I wouldn't stop that.

My pain was still so overpowering that it controls me sometimes. But I've decided to put that aside. No, I will not forgive them for what they did to me. But I will not continue this awkward lifestyle we all are living. I need to do this for my daughter.

I could hear them downstairs fighting again. It was funny of course, watching my small daughter yell at huge Jacob. Nessie knew how she wanted her wedding to look and so did Jacob; unfortunately those two visions did not match. As I walked downstairs I caught the end of their fight.

"Jacob I said no."

"Nessie baby come on."

"Jacob Black I said no." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Fine." He huffed.

I smiled at him trying to ease his frustration but he just rolled his eyes. I smiled again, they might annoy each other sometimes but their love was so true and huge. I never would have pictured myself here, all those years ago. Jacob Black and my daughter getting married, planning their life together…before Edward and I. But that would never happen I needed to let those feelings go.

"Good…Mom you're here." She said bouncing over to me. Her eyes glistening from the light from the window, her hair hanging loosely on her shoulders and her smile bright.

"Yes…did you need something?" I said smiling at her.

"I want you to come to Seattle with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to get my dress."

"I'm not sure I'd be much help."

"I know but I still want you there." She laughed.

"When are you leaving?"

"Now…" She said pulling me to the door. I looked back at Jacob in time to see him mouth "Good Luck" Quickly glaring at him Renesmee pulled me out the door.

That's my daughter for you. When she wanted something, she wanted it then. I followed her towards her car and was shocked when I saw Edward waiting by the door.

"Edward." I acknowledged. He nodded softly and looked to Renesmee.

"You didn't tell her." Renesmee looked nervous and the butterflies in the stomach turned into jumping frogs. His eyes were boring into me but I dare not look at him, his dazzle would control all my senses.

"Mom I thought it would be nice if dad came with us." What do I say to that? No I don't want your backstabbing father to come with us, or I don't want your father to come with us because I'm still so attracted to him but I don't want to get hurt again. Maybe I should settle with something similar.

"Sure honey." She smiled and skipped to her door. She got in and started the car before switching through radio stations.

"Bella…I don't have to go."

"She's your daughter too." I simply said.

"I know but I don't want to intrude."

"Edward I said it was fine." I said my emotions getting the best of me. He seemed to notice and quickly let it go. I moved to the front seat and Renesmee and I waited for Edward to get in the back seat. Finally he got in and Renesmee sped off down the road.

"Today's going to be great." She said as I caught Edwards's eyes in the rearview mirror. He was looking at me like he used to and then I knew that if I was still human my heart would be flying miles per minute.

Edward's POV

The drive to Seattle was quick. Nessie defiantly got her driving from me. Bella had begged her to slow down a few times but she would pass it off with an "It's not like we can get hurt" comment. Once we arrived we headed to a small café instead of the dress store. The human was hungry, or I should say the half human. Nessie ordered a feast and quickly sat down with her food. The food covered most of the table so there was no need for Bella and I to order anything, or even pretend at all.

"Hungry?" Bella asked with a laugh.

"Hey I have hunted in a few days." She said with her mouth full which made me laugh. Bella smiled as well and then glanced around the café. The rain from outside was getting louder as the minutes passed but Bella didn't seem to notice. Her eyes met almost everyone's in the café. The women were jealous because of her beauty and the mean searched her finger for a ring. Not anymore, she had given it back to me. Not that I blamed her, she should have thrown it at me, with a wooden stake along with it.

"Earth to mom." Nessie said pulling Bella and I both out of our thoughts.

"Yeah." She asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Just people watching." Bella said softly.

"Anything interesting?" Nessie asked her and then looked to me.

"People are fascinated by your mother's beauty." I said making Bella look up at me.

"I'm sure you're over exaggerating." She whispered.

"Peoples thoughts have always been that way about you Isabella." This was the longest Bella had held my gaze and I loved it, I wanted her to always look at me like this. Nessie's thoughts erupted in my head but I didn't look away from my love.

_"You should give them alone time you idiot" _Nessie thought as she quickly excused herself from the table. I reached for Bella's hand but she drew it back and looked away.

"We should start looking for the dress."

"Bella we…"

"Edward today is about our daughter not us." She whispered. I nodded slowly and watched as she walked out to wait by the car. She felt the connection just like I did but instead of embracing it she was running from it, not that I blamed her.

-

"What do you think of this dress?" Nessie asked Bella as she twirled in the mirror.

"Its nice honey." Bella said admiring it. I liked it as well, she looked like a princess.

"It's beautiful Nessie." I said quickly, she smiled at me in the mirror and quickly turned to face us. She was about to say something when the sales lady stopped her.

"What a wonderful choice." She said in her fake tone.

"Thank you." Nessie replied trying to stay polite.

"And who is this…" The woman said turning to Bella and I.

"This is my maid of honor and a friend." Nessie explained.

"No family with you what a shame." She said with a smirk.

_"What did I do to her?" _Nessie thought as she sucked in a breath.

"My family was busy and these two are practically family."

"Usually parents come to these sorts of things." She added purposely trying to hurt my daughter, if only she knew her parents were with her. I was about to say something when Nessie cut in.

"My parents are both dead." She said strongly. The women held her breath and then excuse herself. Bella and I stared at Nessie until she spoke.

"What technically you both died so I didn't lie." She said with a laugh. Bella and I also laughed.

"You look amazing." Bella said.

"Thank mom…I'm going to go change." She said softly before walking away from us. Bella stared down the hallway Nessie had just walked down not moving at all.

"Bella." I whispered gently touching her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok…" She said turning to face me." I smiled softly at her and without thinking pulled her into my embrace. She didn't fight it; instead she relaxed into my arms. I felt at home. We pulled apart when someone cleared their throat.

"Will you be needing a tux?" She asked me walking up to stand beside me. Bella naturally moved away allowing the woman room next to me.

"No thank you."

"Well just let me know." She said with a wink before walking off, putting an extra shake to her hips.

"Yuck…this is what I get for having hot parents I guess." Nessie said as she walked back out the dress in her hands.

"Mom do you think it's the one?" She asked Bella.

"Renesmee it's beautiful…"

"Do you think Jake will like it?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"Honey you could wear a paper bag and Jacob would love it." Bella assured her.

"Ok this is the one." Nessie said as she walked towards the register.

"Renesmee." I said stopping her.

"Yeah Da…Edward." I caught her word change but didn't mention it.

"I'd like to buy it for you." I said.

"You don't have to do that." She said looking down.

"I really would like to." I said trying to convince her. Nessie's gaze moved to Bella.

"Ok…" She whispered.

"You are paying for it?" The lady said annoyed.

"Wedding gift." I replied pulling out my credit card

"You're a little young for marriage aren't you?" She said to Renesmee.

"Yeah well my finance want to live life together not get married old and wrinkly." Nessie said with a smirk before walking off with Bella.

_"Do I look old? What a little bitch…I bet the guy doesn't even really love her, little slut." _

"Excuse me." I said stopping her thoughts.

"What…"

"The dress…" I said motioning to the bag.

"Of course…have a nice day." She said once again flirting.

"I will I'm going home with her." I said pointing the Bella outside the shop. Technically it was true; I was going home with her. And I just needed to shut her up some how.

-

The drive home was silent, Nessie fell asleep fifteen minutes into the drive. Luckily Bella had convinced her not to drive. I watched Bella from the corner of my eye as I listened to my daughter's soft breathing coming from the back seat.

"The girl in the store was attractive." Bella suddenly spoke.

"I suppose."

"Edward you can't spend all of eternity alone you know."

"I should tell you the same thing."

"I think I work better alone." She added making my chest tighten.

"She wasn't my type…"

"Edward you don't have to have a type."

"Well I do…" I said staring at her.

"Jake…" Nessie mumbled as she let out a soft snore.

"She talks in her sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah sometimes…Jake says only when she's really tired."

"Right Jake…"

"He's a good guy Edward." Bella said looking over at me.

"I don't' have to like him…never did."

"Those times were different." She whispered. Ignoring her comment I continued on.

"I just want what's best for her."

"Jake is what's best for her. He loves her so much, he will always protect her. And of course there's the upside of not having to tell him she's half vampire." Bella said with a laugh.

"Good point…that would be an interesting conversation."

"I don't think any man would take that good." Bella said still laughing.

"Some humans can…" I whispered. Her eyes met mine and for a brief moment she smiled at me.

When we finally made it home I carried Nessie inside and into her room. Jake was already in bed snoring and I had to roll my eyes. How could anyone sleep next to that dog? But if it's what she wanted I guess I would have to accept it.

Bella was coming up the stairs with the dress when I came out of Nessie's room.

"I'm going to put this in my room so Jake doesn't take a peek." She said with a smile.

"Good plan." I watched as Bella hung up the dress in her closet and then slowly stepped out. "Did you ever get your dress?" I suddenly asked regretting it the moment I said it.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Never mind."

"Edward…"

"I'm sorry."

"You meant my wedding dress?"

"Yes…"

"I had found one that I really loved and that I thought you would like but I cancelled the order obviously." She said honestly.

Moving closer to her I felt the need to feel her lips against mine.

"Edward are you ok?" She asked her nerves showing.

"Bella…" I whispered close to her face. She closed her eyes softly as I moved closer to her. Her breathing was slowing down until she started to hold her breath. My lips were almost to hers. This was going to happen what I had dreamed of for so long. As my lips softly met hers we didn't move. We were barely touching, our lips only grazing each other. Slowly I stared to move in but she stopped me.

"Edward…stop." She pleaded stepping back.

"Bella…" I said looking at her confused, she had felt it to why did she stop.

"I can't…I think you should go." She said turning away from me.

"I'm…I'm sorry Bella…It thought you…"

"Just go…"she whispered.

I did as she said and quickly left the room but not fast enough to not hear her tearless cries.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!! Update coming soon!**


	12. Nothing

**Hey guys…here's a new chapter…So many of you have different opinions of what should happen. Some want Bella and Edward together now and some think Edward and Alice have a lot more to do. I appreciate all of your reviews and I hope you like where I take things as I continue this story. **

**Some questions from the last chapter….**

**How old is nessie?- Nessie is between 17-18…obviously there is no set age with her **being so unique.

**What is Alice doing anyway?- Alice has been with the rest of the Cullen's trying to keep her distance…this chapter will have some Alice in it. **

**And the rest of the questions you'll just have to wait and see!**

**ENJOY **

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

I watched as the sun came up over the sky, lighting the tops of the trees as it did. A new day had begun but the past days still were haunting me. My almost kiss with Edward had brought me back to where I started. I was simply afraid to get hurt again, and Edward had broken promises too much. Jacob's voice pushed my attention to downstairs.

"Nessie I want the wedding in La Push" Jake argued as I heard my daughter sigh.

"And I said no."

"Hey it's my wedding too." Jake said folding his arms across his chest.

"Jake I want my family there."

"Their not your family." And that's when I heard the slap, followed by Jakes laugh. "Don't laugh at me." Renesmee yelled. I walked to the top of the staircase just enough to see them.

"Baby how many times are you going to do that before you realize you won't hurt me." Jake said smiling as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I'll never give up." She said smiling up at him before bringing her lips to his. I smiled at their love but quickly walked back upstairs, attempting to hide from the tightening in my chest. He was everywhere in my mind, my thoughts, words and heart.

"Mom." I quickly turned around and found Renesmee standing in front of me. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Of course…what's up?"

"Jake and I are going into town, wedding stuff."

"Ok have fun." I replied. She walked towards me and slowly pulled me into a hug.

"I love you mom." She whispered.

"I love you too." As we pulled away a figure in the doorway caught my attention. Edward. "I'll see you later honey." I said as she nodded and walked past him.

"Bella can we talk?"

"Sure…"

"I wanted to apologize about the other night."

"Edward…"

"No Bella stop…I don't want to push you."

"Edward can we just forget it."

"I can't…Bella I love you so much and I know that I haven't been doing a good job showing you that, I was living in a fantasy world believing you would forgive me so easily."

"Edward what do you want me to say."

"Say there is still hope…Say you still love me."

"I…I do love you but that doesn't change what happened or how things between us don't feel right now." His eyes showed pain but he tried to pass it off.

"Come with me." He said asking for my hand.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. Do you trust me?" I didn't say anything I just simply took his hand. Trust was gone between us but I trusted myself to make the right decisions. He led me into the woods and then our legs took charge. The trees whipped past us as we ran through the green. I followed him for the longest time before we finally came to a stop.

"Where are we?" I asked it looked like a regular forest.

"I have to take you the rest of the way." He whispered before putting his hands over my eyes. The nonexistent heat appeared between us and my breathing hitched. "It's not far." He whispered into my ear.

"Ok…" was all I could mutter.

After some quick walking we stopped once again and I listened for surrounding sounds. I heard intense water. His eyes slowly moved from my eyes and I gasped. In front of us was a huge waterfall.

"Edward how did you find this?"

"Luck." He smirked.

"It's beautiful."

"Bella I just want to spend a day with you, we can relax, fight or whatever you want. I just think we need this time together."

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"We can just sit here if you like." He offered and I agreed by sitting down near the beautiful water.

What should be a romantic moment was ruined by our awkwardness. I wanted nothing more then to lay beside him here and watch the water flow so quickly. Have him trace my skin softly with his finger tips. Kiss his perfect lips…but these thoughts only got me in trouble.

"What are you thinking of love?"

"Craziness." I replied.

"Tell me…"

"I was thinking about what I wish we were doing."

"Tell me love."

"Just stupid things…things from the past."

"They could be the present if you wanted them."

"So where should we start?" I asked ignoring his last comment.

"Her heartbreaking would be a good start."

"Edward…"

"Bella please."

"Edward what is there to tell…you lied to me…again."

"I know love, but I couldn't let you die."

"Stop using that excuse damn it." I said turning from him.

"It was just another way to get away from me…you felt obligated." I said remembering their words.

"Bella don't say that…you know we were lying."

"Maybe…Edward what do you want me to say to you. Nothing will fix us. Nothing will change what you've done to me over and over. Nothing will put us back to where we were, to the love we shared. NOTHING!" I yelled.

"I will Bella because I'm not giving up on us…I'll fight for the rest of eternity to have you in my arms again."

"Until you feel the need to leave again."

"You have to open up to me." He yelled.

"No I don't…"

"Yes Bella you do…if you don't then we'll both be alone forever."

"We could find others."

"Mates don't find others." He groaned.

"Don't call us that…because last time I checked mates didn't leave there love."

"Bella look at me." He said taking my face in his hands. "I love you…I screwed up. I hurt you and I wish I could take it back but I can't. I love you so much Bella, can't you see that?" He whispered to me. I closed my eyes and memories came to me like a movie. Edward taking me to the meadow, his sweet kisses, the feel of his skin against mine and his eyes gazing into mine.

"I have to get back…your family should be here soon anyway."

"Ok…" he whispered.

Alice's POV

The drive to Forks was insane. Constant visions filled my mind. Bella was so confused, her decisions were getting jumpy. The thought of talking to Bella scared me but it needed to be done. I was a horrible friend for what I did to her. I needed to fix this for everyone, mostly Edward and Bella. They belonged together.

"You ok darling?" Jasper asked taking hold of my hand and rubbing small circles.

"Nervous."

"I can always persuade her." He smiled.

"Jaz No…I need to do this and deal with her pain on my own."

"It will be ok." He said kissing my hand softly. I nodded softly and looked behind us. Carlisle and Esme were following us, followed by Emmett and Rose.

"What if she doesn't forgive me…?"

"Alice you can't think like that…we will work this out."

"I hope your right."

Hours passed and soon we were arriving at Bella's house. I could hear someone pacing upstairs but I wasn't sure who, too much dog smell. The front door opened and Edward slowly walked out.

"Hello." He said to all of us as we got out of our cars.

"Edward dear." Esme said walking up to him and hugging him tightly.

"Hi mom." He said softly.

"Where's the bride?" Esme asked.

"She went into town with Jacob." Edward answered.

"Of course…" She smiled.

"Come on in." he said welcoming us as if it was his own home. I glanced at the house and smiled at how much it reminded me off Bella. As I continued my gaze I stopped at the upstairs window. There stood Bella, her eyes told me everything. She was breaking down with my presence. I quickly looked away and then followed Jasper into the house.

Bella eventually came downstairs and greeted us all. Esme stood and held her, telling her how much she has missed her. Bella returned the words and slowly sat down next to Esme. Our conversations were simple nothing too deep. Bella didn't look at me once and my pain must have been obvious to Jasper because he kept squeezing my hand.

"Well if you'll excuse me I should start Renesmee's dinner." Bella said standing up.

"Of course dear do you need any help?" Esme asked.

"No of course not you're the guests here." Bella said smiling.

"Ok but you let me know." Esme smiled.

Bella had been in the kitchen for a few minutes before I followed her in. The family slowly walked outside giving us some privacy.

"Bella." I said as she tensed.

"Yes…"

"Can I help?"

"No I already said no…" She snapped.

"Bella we need to talk."

"You know what I'm sick of talking, you want to talk and Edward wants to talk. Well guess what talking doesn't fix things like this."

"It can if you stop being stubborn. Yes Edward and I messed up big time but I'm not asking you to forgive us over night. I just want to try."

"Alice…I can't even look at you." She said her voice breaking. I was about to respond when she continued. "How could you break me like that…How could you not try and work something out with me?"

"We were too worried about saving you."

"Of course…" She said scuffing and then returning to the meal.

"Bella…what is it going to take for you to forgive Edward…If you don't forgive me then I guess I deserve that and we were not meant to be friends. But Edward…you can't live without him."

"Stay out of mine and Edward's relationship."

"What relationship?"

"Get out…"

"Bella you love him, and I know that we hurt you beyond belief. Just open yourself. Slowly forgive him and heal your heart." I whispered before walking to her and hugging her. She didn't reject me but she was breathing hard. "I love you Bella and you'll always be my sister even if you don't believe that." I told her as I let go.

Bella's POV

Alice's words made me think but not hard. Part of me didn't care what she thought. Couldn't everyone understand how much I love Edward and how much I want to be with him forever, but he broke me and it will be a long time before I can fully forgive him. Closing my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself and just sobbed.

Soon I wasn't alone, Edward was in the room. And quickly I was in his arms. He was holding me perfectly. Trying to calm me down as the pain continued to control my body. He wasn't pushing me; he was just simply there for me, something I could appreciate. His soothing voice and light touches were calming me down and before I knew it I was lying next to him on my bed. My eyes closed and his soft humming surrounding me. I felt human again. I felt alive with Edward her with me like this. My eyes wouldn't open and I knew I was emotionally draining myself.

I felt sleepy but knew I couldn't sleep, it was an odd feeling but I ignored my thoughts and simply enjoyed the moment. As Edward continued to sing to me I felt my body slip into a new level of relaxation, I was as close to sleep as I would ever be. It felt amazing. This was what I needed right now, pure relaxation. The time passed and it could have been minutes of hours, I didn't care or know. I felt the bed move but still I lay still. Edward kissed my forehead softly before moving off the bed.

I heard his voice and another but I wasn't sure what was going on. Finally recognizing the voice and listened carefully to my daughter.

"Can you come outback with me?" she asked.

"I don't want to leave your mother." He whispered as if I was sleeping. Although my body fought it, I slowly opened my eyes and looked towards them.

"Edward…its ok you can go…" I whispered. His eyes met mine and he nodded softy. "Thank you…" I quickly said not knowing if he heard me…but his smile showed that he did. They walked downstairs and then out to our backyard. I could hear them just fine without moving from the bed.

"Edward I was wondering if you ….if you wanted to give me away at the wedding?"

"Nessie…I'm not sure that would be appropriate."

"I know that we don't know each other as well as we should but…I want this…I asked mom and she's ok with it."

"This is something your mother should do…" He answered and my heart swelled.

"I want both of you to be apart of the wedding and with mom being my maid of honor and my best friend I want you to do this…if you want." She said sounding unsure at the end.

"Nessie please understand that I do want to do this…I'm just….Are you sure this is what you and your mother want."

"Yes…"

"Then I accept." I heard her squeal and his laugh echo. My smile slowly came across my face as I once again closed my eyes.

* * *

**Please Review....**


	13. The Wedding

**Hey Guys **

**So this chapter is the Wedding...Hope you guys like it...I made a graphic of Nessie in her dress...its on my profile if you want to check it out.**

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Today was the day; my little girl was getting married. It felt too soon, it really felt like she was just a baby a few days ago, but she wasn't. She was a grown women who had fallen in love and who as I to stop that amazing love. Jacob was perfect for her, they were both stubborn and loving, and everything they did in life was with each other. That's all I could hope for in her life. I had had that love once with Edward, always wanting to be together and feeling alone when we were apart, honestly I still held those feelings. Especially lately, the way he sang to me that day and held me, my heart warmed.

Small changes have occurred with Edward and I but nothing worth thinking about, or so I tell myself. I know the family has noticed the change even though I try and hide it. His soft touches on my skin or our glances from across the room, all saying the three words everyone wanted us to say to each other. But still I fight him. Why I do this to myself is beyond me. I want to be happy, with Edward and our family but the memories are still there. I know I'm ready for more, but not everything.

"Mom?" Turning around I found my daughter sitting up in her bed. I guess I hadn't noticed how early it had gotten while my thoughts played in my mind. "I'm getting married." She whispered as she walked over to me.

"Yes you are baby." I told her softly, moving my cold arms around her. I held her close for what seemed like a lifetime but soon she pulled away, like most children do. "Today is going to be great." I said to her as she nodded. "Go have a bath while I get things ready for you honey."

"Is everyone here?" She asked.

"Your family is back from hunting, but no one else yet…Jacob is still down at La Push."

"Good, He better not try to sneak a peek at me." She laughed on her way to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." I called to her as I walked downstairs and to the kitchen. Esme smiled at me and handed me a tray of food for Renesmee.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"Of course dear…Nothings too good for Nessie." She smiled.

"Very true." I said turning around. Edward stood behind me and smirked.

"Is all that for Nessie?" He asked me.

"Well I'm not going to eat it." I laughed at him. "You coming up?" I asked as I walked onto the first step of the stairs.

"No I figured you needed some mother daughter moments."

"Thank you." I said with a soft smile. "Where is everyone else?"

"Setting up the chairs out back…Everything looks amazing…tell her not to worry."

"Thank you again." I said before walking the full way up the stairs and too Renesmee.

She ate her food fast not even really tasting it I'm sure. She mumbled things but mostly just sat nervously.

"Renesmee…Breathe." I told her and she sighed.

"I'm nervous…"

"Honey this is right for you and Jacob…you have nothing to be nervous about."

"I know, I love him and I want to be with him forever."

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"What if I disappoint him tonight…"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Our wedding night?"

Oh right. I hadn't even thought of tonight. I was too worried about losing my little girl. Her wedding night of course.

"Jacob could never be disappointed with you."

"I just…I'm so nervous and scared."

"Don't be scared…or nervous…things work out." I smiled at her.

"I love you mom." She said as she moved to pull me into a tight hug.

"Ok sweetie we need to get you into your dress."

And just like that her fear was gone, and excitement filled her eyes. Her beautiful dress fit her perfectly and the off white color made her look like a princess. I helped her with her makeup as she hummed along to the radio behind us. Just another thing she got from Edward. Her eyes sparkled as she sang and her smile brightened with each word. She was truly beautiful.

"Knock knock…" I heard Esme say as she, Rosalie and Alice walked into the room. "Oh honey you look gorgeous." Esme said as Renesmee blushed. Knowing they wanted time with her as well I excused myself to get ready somewhere else. Rosalie took over her hair and Alice finished her makeup as I walked out of the room. I walked across the hall to my room and was surprised to find Edward and Jacob there.

"Well hello you two."

"Finally Bella help me with this thing…it's not straight." Jake said twisting his tie.

"It's straight." Edward said from his spot on my bed.

"Shut up you bloo…"

"Jacob…" I said cutting him off. "Do I need to remind you that your future wife is half vampire?"

"Yeah yeah so everyone keeps telling me…" he said with a smirk, causing Edward growl.

"Both of you calm down."

"You know I love her, everything about her." Jacob said looking at me as I fixed his tie.

"I know…"

"I'll protect her and keep her safe bells."

"I know Jake…" I said. I knew if I was human I was would be crying by now.

"Not long now…" I heard Emmett say from the doorway. I quickly finished Jakes tie and then stepped back to look at him.

"You look great Jacob." I whispered. He slowly pulled me into a big hug. And softly whispered.

"I love you Bella…and we'll always be here for you." I nodded as he slowly walked out of the room and downstairs, ready to get in his spot at the alter.

Edwards POV

Watching Jacob and Bella's exchange I couldn't help but feel sorrow. I wanted to hold her and get her through our daughters wedding day. As Jake left the room I slowly walked to her and by some miracle got my wish. I opened my arms and she moved into them on her own. She placed her face against my chest and I held her tightly, trying not to mess up her newly done hair or makeup.

"Edward I have to get my dress on."

"Right…" I said pulling away. She nodded and quickly shut her door and pulled her dress from the closet. I turned around giving her privacy. When I heard the zipper of the dress I turned back to face her. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Should we go and get our daughter?" She asked me.

"I think so…" I whispered as I took her hand and brought her to the hallway. We watched as Esme, Rose and Alice walked from Nessie's room. As we entered we were assaulted with the smell of perfume through the room.

"How do I look?" I heard my daughter say. I looked up at her and felt my heart warm. She looked like Bella in so many ways, they were both so beautiful and I loved them so much.

"Nessie you look so amazing." I whispered and Bella agreed.

"I'm getting married she smiled at us and then walked to us. She pulled us into a tight hug and I couldn't help but savor this moment. My bell and my daughter in my arms.

"I love you Renesmee" I told her as she nodded against me.

"I love you too dad."

Dad…she called me dad. I was her father and she called me dad. I would remember this forever this perfect moment with my family. "Bella." I heard someone yell from downstairs. "You're supposed to be walking down the isle…"

"Shit…"I heard Bella curse as she picked up her flowers and walk to the door. "Baby you look perfect…I love you…" she said to us as she walked down stairs.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Thank you for doing this." She said as we walked down the stairs towards the ceremony.

"Anything for you beautiful." And then we were there. The long isle, with Jacob at the end. Renesmee's thoughts were everywhere, but mostly focused on how much she loved Jacob. Our walk seemed in slow motion as we glanced around at the guests, who were mostly people from La Push and my family, but mostly we kept our eyes focused on the end. Her eyes were on Jacob of course as he watched her glide next to me. While my eyes were placed on Bella. She smiled at us and my heart wished she was walking towards me and this was our wedding.

As we made it to the minister I held her to me, not wanting to let go.

"Who gives this bride?" He asked me softly.

"Her mother and I do." And with that she was Jacobs.

-----

The reception was small nothing to huge or flashy, just a tent in the back yard near the ceremony. Jacob and Nessie stayed on the dance floor for the majority of the time. He twirled her around as she giggled. They were truly happy. We watched as Nessie stuffed cake into Jacobs face and how he smeared it across hers. There laugh echoed for miles. My family kept there distance from the pack members of course, we didn't need a problem happening today.

Bella continued to make sure everything was going ok and that nothing would ruin this day. Her stress was becoming obvious and any attempt to distract her went unnoticed. Until she was asked to dance. Not by me, I was to slow for the first time in my life. No it was a boy from La Push, Bella seemed to know him and agreed with a smile. He spun her around the dance floor and her smile lit the room. I fought the urge to feel jealous but it came anyway. They were friend it was obvious but his hand on her back and her laugh piercing my ears, made my venom burn.

Mine mine mine. That's all I could think of, she should be mine .We should be together for the rest of eternity. I should be dancing with her out there on that dance floor. I know she has forgiven me for some things, we have been close…just not close enough in my opinion.

Bella's POV

One of Jacobs's friends had asked me dance and of course I had said yes. He was fun and humorous. He danced crazy and I couldn't help but laugh at him. I could feel Edwards's eyes on me the whole time and that made my cold body heat. This reactions were hard to ignore lately and I wished I could handle them some how. I remembered how it felt to kiss his perfect lips and have him hold me in his arms after making love. I wanted that feeling, that happiness that my daughter had found.

As I spun around the dance floor I caught Edwards's eye. They were smoldering. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself but it was so hard. I heard voices all around me but I blocked them out I just continued to dance and listen to the soft chords of the music. Soon I felt at tap on my shoulder. Turning I found my daughter smiling of course.

"Mom we're going to go." She said softly.

"Ok honey I'm walking you out." I told her as I excused myself from the dance. Everyone was walking outside to tell Renesmee and Jacob goodbye. And some how I ended up walking next to Edward. His hand found mine as we watched them walk together. Jacob picked up Nessie and quickly put her in the car. She laughed and smiled at him and waved to us. She blew us kisses and shouted her love.

Quickly the care drove away and everyone was left. It didn't take long for the guests to start leaving, and as they made their way to their cars I went inside to start cleaning up. I laughed when I found that almost all of it was finished already. Esme smiled at me and I smirked at her.

"Esme you didn't have to."

"Oh please…you didn't need to worry about cleaning on a day like this." She said smiling again. She moved to me and pulled me into her embrace. I loved her hugs; they always showed just how much she cared.

"Hopefully someday soon that will be you in the white dress." She whispered to me. I was shocked I didn't think she would say anything like that. Of course we were all thinking it but she had said it. I barely noticed when she left the room.

----

The night was beautiful and perfect for a hunt. I changed out of my dress and quickly made my way into the dark trees. The crisp arm ran through my hair as I whipped past the trees. I ran and ran, not because of pain but because I felt alive for some reason and I wanted, no needed to enjoy that.

I tackled the first animal I came to and sucked it dry. The warmed blood flowed down my throat and sat against my tongue the sweet smell surrounded my senses and forced me to float away. I lay on the hard ground for minute's maybe hours simply taking in today, replaying events in my mind and dreaming about tomorrow. I was so lost in my own world that I didn't hear someone approaching until they were already here.

I quickly sat up and looked to him. Edward. I just stared at him as if I had never seen him before. He stared at me the same way but something else was in his eyes. Was it love or lust, I couldn't tell, maybe both but it was strong and heavy.

"Edward." I whispered. Before I could say another word he was up against me, his lips on mine. And surprising both him and myself I kissed him

back.

* * *

**SOOOO whatcha think??? lol Reviews would be amazing. This story is far from over and Bella has a lot of emotions to work through so just keep that in mind...Thank you all for the amazing support!**


	14. Honeymoon and more

Chapter 14

Renesmee's POV

The wedding had been perfect and beautiful. I truly felt like a princess. From the vows to our dance, everything was how I wanted it to be. I really can't believe that I am a married woman. Jacob is my husband. I am Mrs. Black. I almost wish I could rewind the day and see it all over. Then there were my parents. They looked so close but yet so far. I wish they could be happy. I wish that they could be like Jake and I.

It's not that normal to have your daughter get married before you, but then again my parents aren't normal. None of my family is. It's not everyday a vampire falls in love with a human, they have a baby and then that baby marries a werewolf. Wow is our life messed up. Smiling to myself I quickly came back to the present. I looked to Jake and suddenly fear ran through my body.

My breathing was fast and I couldn't seem to calm myself down. Jake drove us down the twisting roads and into the darkened forest. Neither of us said a word, we were both too nervous. I slowly ran my hands down my dress feeling the smooth material and wondering if Jake would enjoy what was under the dress. I'd never bought lingerie before but I figured I should for out wedding night. But I was worried sick that he would hate it, or he would expect something different.

"Ness?" Jacob's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I slowly turned to him and found his eyes filled with worry. "Babe you look sick." He said before slowing down the car and pulling over.

"Jake I'm ok…"I replied.

"Are you sure?" He said taking my face in his hands. I closed my eyes and smiled as he rubbed small circles across my skin.

"I'm just nervous…"

"Don't be…we don't have to do anything tonight if your not ready."

"Don't be stupid Jake…it's our wedding night."

"I don't care I'd be happy just being with you."

"_God I love him." _I thought to myself. "I love you." I told him.

"And I love you too."

With that he started the car again and drove us further into the trees. The night was clear and the stars sparkled bright. Soon we made it to our small cabin in the middle of no where. It was cute from the outside. As I got out of the car Jacob quickly took me into his arms. His lips pressed to mine and I sighed against his mouth.

"Are you ready to go inside?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered. Jacob lifted me up into his arms and soon we were inside. The outside was truly cute but the inside felt warm and perfect. The entry room held a sofa and I amazing fireplace and then there was the small kitchen which was already stalked with food. Jacob continued to carry me through the small area until he walked to the back of the house.

The bedroom was small as well but the bed was huge. He sat me down on the edge of the bed and then offered to go out and get our bags. I nodded as he walked out of the room. I didn't know what to do. Should I stay sitting or should I explore the small home. I didn't have time to think about it because soon Jacob was with me.

"Do you like it here?" He asked softly.

"It's perfect."

"Nessie…" He whispered as he moved closer to me. I sighed and closed my eyes as he lips met mine. The kiss was deep and passionate. We both put all our love into the kiss and soon I was lying against the soft mattress with Jake on top of me.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"How do you work this thing?" Jake laughed as he tried to remove my wedding dress. I laughed as well and slowly sat up.

"The back…" I told him as he nodded and moved behind me. His fingers moved quickly undoing the dress and soon I felt the cool are on my back.

"You have to stand…" He whispered against the skin of my neck before kissing it softly. Slowly I moved off the bed and let the dress fall to the ground. When I turned to face him I quickly shut my eyes. I couldn't see his face if he didn't like me.

"Nessie…" I heard him say.

"What?"

"Open your eyes." He said and I could tell he had moved closer. When I opened my eyes I found his, staring intently at me.

"You're perfect." He said.

It was then that I let go. I moved closer to him and held on to him as he kissed me. My body felt like it was on fire as his heated hands ran across my skin. Everything was moving in slow motion. His hands caressing my body my fingers running through is hair and soon nothing was left between us.

"Jake…" I moaned softly as he sucked on my neck.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes…"

Bella's POV

What did I do? Why did I do this? How can I just sit her after what I did? My mind was going crazy. And there was no way to stop it. I never thought things would happen like this. So here I sit in my room the music blasting while I'm lost in my thoughts.

Flashback

"_Edward." I whispered. Before I could say another word he was up against me, his lips on mine. And surprising both him and myself I kissed him back. I moaned against him as he moved our bodies together. My body was craving his touch and I couldn't stop what we were doing. My mind was screaming at me. "DON'T DO THIS…" but my heart screamed. "YOU LOVE HIM"_

"_Bella…I love you so much." Edward moaned into my ear. I couldn't say it back; I couldn't open my heart in that way yet. But maybe I could let him back into my life this way. _

"_Edward." I moaned back to him as I pulled away long enough to rip his shirt off. He smiled at me before leaning back in to kiss me. I knew that he thought this was more, that we could get back together, but we weren't there yet. All I knew was that I needed him now. _

"_Now Edward…"_

Endo of flashback

I was brought out of my thoughts and my memories from earlier when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in…" I said while I turned off my music.

"Bella…" he said stepping closer.

"Edward…what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

**So what do you think??????? REVIEW!!!!**


	15. The Talk

**So here is Bella and Edwards talk…thanks to all of you who take the time to review it means a lot. Best review of last chapter goe****s to ****pumpkinmykitty****….Made me laugh lol.**

Chapter 15

_Bella's POV_

"_We need to talk." _

"Yeah I guess we do." I whispered as I stood up. I waited for him to say something but he just stared at me. "Edward…what do you want me to say?"

"You could start with what happened in the woods."

"I thought it was obvious." I said with a smirk but he didn't see the humor. "Edward we had sex."

"I'm aware of that Bella…"

"So…"

"Bella I need to know what that meant to you." There it was. The second his lips had touched mine I knew things were going to change and I didn't know how to handle the change.

"Edward…" I whispered as I sat back down on my bed. He moved closer to me and sat next to me. "I've missed you." I said almost silently. His eyes lit up as I finally spoke the truth but I watched his eyes fall as I continued. "But it still hurts. I'm not saying that what happened in the woods was a mistake because I don't think it was."

"I don't think it was either." He said.

"Good…"

"Bella just tell me what you're feeling."

"I'm in love you with you Edward, I always have been but this is so hard. I'm scared that you'll hurt me again and I ….I don't know what to do."

"Let me in Bella…I promise you, you won't regret it." He said taking my hand and holding it gently. His smooth skin made my cold heart sore. It was times like this that I could forget the past and just live in the moment with Edward, the love of my life.

"I've heard you say that before and look where it got me." I said looking down. And just like that the memory of the pain came rushing back to me.

"I know…" He said sadness ripping through his voice.

"Edward I don't want to be like…I don't want to be a bitch to you anymore but I can't just jump into a relationship with you."

"I can kind of understand that."

We sat there silently for a few minutes my head gently laid on his shoulder as he traced circles along my hands.

"I love you Isabella Swan." He said before kissing my head softly.

"I love you too."

"I'll wait as long as it takes. I just want you back."

"I want that to…but it will take time."

"I know…"

"Edward…" I said looking up at him.

"Yes love."

"What if we just have a fun relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"No heaviness, no pain and no talking about the past…just us together having fun for a change. I can't open my heart to you fully yet Edward. Even though you know I love you I still have a wall around my heart. And if we just ignored the pain maybe it would help me forget it." I explained. His eyes stared into mine for the longest time before he responded.

"How exactly does a fun relationship work?" He asked me.

I smiled up at him and slowly leaned up to him. My lips met his and kissed him far from gentle. He kissed me back and soon we were rolling around the top of my bed. His hands ran down my sides and my fingers swept through his hair. His lips were like magic and quickly my mind gave into the happiness. I smiled against his lips and helped him remove his shirt. As he worked on my clothes I smiled once again to myself. I could get used to a fun relationship.

* * *

**It's short sorry about that. I just wanted to post something. Leave some reviews guys and I'll try and update again before my spring break ends. **


	16. AN

Wow how much do I fail? A lot.

I am so sorry that I have not updated for so many months.

1. the end of my school year kept me sooo busy

2. summer has continued to keep me busy

3. I really started hating my writing

Excuses aside I'm really am sorry to keep you guys waiting.

I hate when authors do that.

I'm going to start this story back up…IF you guys are still interested in reading it.

Please leave a review letting me know if you still interested in this story and would like me to continue. I have some other stories that I want to start but I'm NOT going to leave this story unfinished If you guys still want to read (-=

So sorry once again )-=


	17. All I can ask for

**Thank you all for the comments; I'm glad you all want to read this story. **

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

I'd been sitting at my vanity for a few minutes now just looking at myself. I was visibly happier but there was still a brief shade of darkness in my eyes. I knew he was watching and it warmed me.

"I was thinking we could drive up to Seattle and spend a few days." Edward said as he stretched out in my bed. I glanced back at him his grin melting my heart.

"I'm not sure." I said avoiding the idea.

"It would be fun and good for us Bella." He said stepping out of the bed and wrapping the sheet around his waist.

"I can't I have lunch plans with Renesmee."

"That should be eventful for you." He said wrapping his arms around my waist, leaning his head against my neck.

"You know I haven't seen her much sense she got back from their honeymoon.

"I know love. And I didn't mean we had to leave today." He said kissing my neck softly.

"I know." I whispered. I leaned back into his naked chest sighing to myself.

"When do you have to leave for lunch?" He asked me while untying my robes tie.

"Not for awhile." I laughed.

Edward took that as his opportunity to pull my robe completely off. As the material slid to the floor I turned to face him.

"What did you have in mind?"

His lips were on mine and my finger threaded through his hair. His growl against my lips made my legs go weak. His arms lifted me up and soon we were back in bed. He hovered over me kissing along my face until he met my lips once again. And as usual he whispered his love for me over and over.

Edward's POV

I watched as she got dressed after a few hours of my keeping her in bed with me. She through things out from her closet trying to find something to wear finally she settled on a pair of jeans and a white top.

"You look beautiful." I said making her roll her eyes. "You do."

"I'm heading to lunch…are you sure you don't want to come?" She asked moving closer to me.

"I'm sure you need girl time with our daughter." I said with a grin before pulling her down to me. I kissed her with passion and love and she quickly returned the kiss.

"I love you Bella."

"I'll see you Edward." She whispered before kissing my lips again. And then she was out the door in a flash. She was letting her guard down. Slowly but it was happening and that was all I could ask for.

**So it is short yes but I had some free time today and wanted to post something for you guys. Next chapter will be longer for you all. We are getting closer to coming drama! **

**Do you want to see more Edward/Bella? Or more Nessie/Jake? Or Both?**

**Also I might be deleting some of my older stories. I'm constantly getting hate reviews on some of my first stories I wrote and its getting kinda annoying so I might be deleting some of those )-= . **

**REVIEW!**


	18. Vacation

**New chapter sorry about the wait. Be Sure to Read the Authors note at the end!**

Chapter 17

Edward's POV

Slowly I paced the living room occasionally glancing out the front window looking for Bella. She had been gone for almost twenty minutes and I had no idea what time she would be back.

"There will be two guests." I said into my phone as the man on the line asked more questions. "Yes this weekend if possible."

"We do have one house available this weekend. One bedroom, fireplace and balcony." He explained as I smiled.

"Sounds perfect…I'll take it." The man quickly agreed and booked my reservation. I couldn't contain my excitement as I thought about the weekend ahead.

"Take what?" Bella asked from behind me. I quickly turned around to face her as I ended the call. Staring at her I realized she must have taken a quick hunting trip. Her hair was wind blown and her jeans had smears of dirt across them.

"Nothing." I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You know I hate surprises" She said leaning into my embrace.

"I do…"

"Edward what do you have planned?"

"I want to take you somewhere this weekend. Will you let me?"

"I'm not sure..." She said walking over to the window and staring out at the forks weather.

"I promise you'll enjoy it."

"How much money did you spend?" She asked with a smirk.

"Barely any." I explained wrapping my arms around her waist and laying my head on her shoulder.

"Just for the weekend?" she asked.

"Yes…it will be nice and relaxing, fun and good for us."

"Ok…"

The drive to Seattle was a fast one. I could see Bella's beautiful brown eyes roll every time she glanced at my speed. Every now and then I took her hand slowly and brought it to my lips. Her smile lit up my world and filled me with joy over this weekend.

"So I suppose were going to Seattle?" Bella asked

"Yes…"

"But you won't tell me what were doing there?" she questioned.

"No I won't…but you'll like it…"

"You hope I will." She said in a teasing tone.

"Yes I do."

We drove through the streets of Seattle until we finally came into a neighborhood. Bella's face showed shock as we pulled up to a small house.

"No hotel?" She asked.

"No. I knew you wouldn't like it if I spent too much. So we'll be spending the weekend here."

"It's nice." She replied as we got out of the car and grabbed our things.

The house nice it was small but very warm. The main room was the living room which held a small TV and a fireplace, connected to the living room was the kitchen which would be ignoring. And upstairs was the bedroom. It was small yes but had a nice view of some growing trees in the back yard. The balcony had a large outdoor sofa and I briefly wondered if Bella would watch the stars with me tonight.

"What do you think?" I asked

"I like it…its nice Edward thank you." She said hugging me softly.

"You're welcome love." I said kissing her forehead.

"What are we going to do tonight?"

"I thought we could go out to a movie?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

**So its not very long sorry about that...but i'm writing more to this story right now...i Just wanted to give you guys something. (=**

**Also please check out my new story I posted (What He Wants) **

**The prologue is up and I'll be posting the first chapter soon...**

**Thanks (=**


	19. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello

Sorry its been so long…I feel like I'm slowly getting myself back into the idea of writing again.

so my question to you guys is do you wan this story continued? would you read more of it?

Let me know guys


	20. Night Walk

**A New Chapter! Its a miracle lol...hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

After Edward had suggested a movie I quickly made my way to my suitcase in search of my coat and scarf. After bundling up I found Edward in the living room also in his coat. Always have to keep up appearances.

"Are you ready?" He asked taking my cold hands into his.

"Yep all warmed up." I said zipping my jacket up further.

"Good…I thought we would walk. It's only a few blocks away."

"Sounds good."

The night's sky was perfect as Edward and I walked through the streets of Seattle. His arm hung loosely around my shoulders keeping me close to him. I have to say so far the trip had been good. I had worried for no reason. There were many couples walking the streets around us. And no matter what drama Edward and I had between us, we some how fit in. We looked like the sweet couple walking the streets of Seattle. Honestly we felt like it too. Soon we arrived at the movie theater and walked to the window.

"What do you say Bella romance, comedy or horror?" Edward asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"How about comedy." I suggested. He nodded and asked for two tickets. I had been so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear what movie we were seeing. The Theater was nice and wasn't too full as Edward and I took our seats.

"We're a few minutes early." He explained.

"No worries."

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Well we haven't done much but so far so good." I smiled.

"I'm glad." He said with love and care in his voice. The previews started and we were all blanketed in darkness. Edwards hand once again found mine as the previews continued. Through out the whole movie I kept glancing at Edward. The one time he caught me staring I quickly looked away, I knew then if I had been human my face would have been bright red. The screen went black as the credits began to role.

"Did you like the movie?" He asked as he took hold of my hand and walked us out of the theater.

"I did…Ok I didn't really pay attention to it but I'm sure it was good." I said with a laugh.

"I didn't watch much of it either." Edward admitted.

"Why?"

"I couldn't focus with you staring at me so much." He laughed.

"I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize, I'm just to handsome for you to handle."

"Haha." I said slapping his chest. Quickly Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him. My chest pressed up against his, his eyes gazed into mine. "Tonight was nice." I whispered.

"It was…but every night with you is nice."

"Stop being corny." I said moving my face closer to his.

"Not corny, truthful." He laughed as our lips met each other. My hands found their way into his hair as he slowly kissed me. I felt like I needed to be closer to him, so I pressed my body totally up against his.

"What do you say we head back to the house?" he asked pulling away from our kiss.

"Sounds amazing."

As we walked the streets I couldn't help but hear the sound of music drifting through the air. I glanced around and saw a small band playing in one of the nearby parks. People were all around them, slowly dancing.

"Bella…" He said, I already knew what he wanted.

"I can't dance Edward."

"I'll help you." He said pulling me over to the music. His hands found my waist and slowly swayed my body to his. Reaching up I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed me eyes, loving the feeling of him. Every so often his lips would find my forehead or my nose and lay a soft kiss against my skin.

"I love you Bella." He whispered to me as we continued to sway around the other people.

"I know…" I whispered back laying my head against his chest.

* * *

**Review!**


	21. I Think so

_**Hey guys I posted this chapter kind of quickly and then i got some reviews about some errors. So I tried to fix it and repost this chapter.**_

Chapter 19

Edwards POV

Running my hands over her face she smiled before leaning in and kissing me. She tasted sweet and I couldn't help but moan as she continued her movements over me. Her hair draped around us and protected us from the outside world. Right now it was just Bella and I.

"Edward." she sighed.

"I love you." I whispered to her as she collapsed against my chest. Kissing the top of her head I slowly rubbed circles against her bare back. We were silent for a long time, just simply enjoying each others company.

"Do you ever think about what would have happened if we stayed together?" She whispered against my chest.

"I try not to…"

"Oh."

"Its not like that Bella. I just remember thinking you were going to die. I didn't know about Renesmee."

"I know."

"I wish I could have been there Bella. I wish we could have that time back."

"Me too."

"We have this time now." I said smiling down at her.

"Yeah we do. Until we have to go back home tomorrow." She reminded me.

"It will still be our time even when we go home."

Slowly I pulled her chin up to me and whispered against her lips.

"I love you Bella."

"I…I love you too Edward." She whispered back to me before kissing me softly.

"I want forever with you Bella."

"I know you do."

"Do you want that with me."

"I…I don't want you to ever leave me again."

"I will never leave you Isabella."

"I really hope you mean that." She said sitting up and moving off of me. I watched as she grabbed her robe and slid it over her shoulders.

"Bella talk to me."

"I don't know what to say. I'm so lost right now. I love you, I know that I love you. But I'm so afraid of getting hurt again. Edward you've hurt me so many times…I can't go through that again."

"I know Bella and I'm sorry…"

"I know you're sorry."

"What can I do Bella?"

"You're already doing it. You're here with me. You're spending time with our daughter. I just need to learn to trust you again."

"Are you close?" I asked walking up to her.

"I think so…"

"I love you so much and I will do whatever it takes."

"I love you too." She whispered pulling me into a hug, her head resting against my chest.


	22. Wandering

Chapter 20

Bella's POV

Back to reality. The weekend trip had been nice but truthfully it had ended too soon. I enjoyed my time with Edward. Sometimes when I'm alone with him I feel no pain. It's as if our past is forgotten. But when I'm alone it all comes back to me. It all hurts and stings inside.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward questioned as he drove us back home.

"About us."

"Thats always good." He said taking my hand.

"Sometimes." I whispered.

"Talk to me Bella, did you not enjoy our trip?"

"No, that's not it. I loved being with you these past few days. My mind is just wandering."

"To the past?' He asked.

"To the future. Our future to be exact."

"As long as I have a future with you I'll be happy."

"I know that."

"I wish I could take your pain away." He said honestly.

"Sometimes you do. Sometimes I forget everything and I just live in the moment with you. When I'm alone I get to thinking…"

"Then I'll just never leave your side." He said with a smirk.

"Tempting but I'm sure we can't always be together."

Edward continued to drive as I played around with the radio looking for some good music.

"Did you miss Renesmee?" Edward asked as I stopped on a radio station.

_**Should've kissed you there**_

_**I should've held your face**_

_**I should've watched those eyes**_

_**Instead of run in place**_

"I do, but she probably didn't eve notice we were gone." I said with a laugh.

"I'm sure she missed you." Edward assured me.

"I don't know she's been all about married life lately." I laughed.

_**I should've called you out**_

_**I should've said your name**_

_**I should've turned around**_

_**I should've looked again**_

"They're happy." Edward suggested as I nodded.

"They are…I'm glad she's happy."

"As am I."

"Even if she's happy with Jacob?" I asked with a smile.

"I suppose." He said with a smirk.

_**But ohh, I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away**_

"Have you talked to your family?" I asked.

"Yes. They miss you and Renesmee."

"They can come and visit." I suggested.

"They know that. They just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"We're talking about Alice now?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. She doesn't wish to cause you any more pain."

"I'm sure."

"How is it that you have forgiven me but not Alice?" Edward asked.

"I haven't forgiven you Edward not fully."

"But you're here with me. you spent a weekend with me Bella."

"I know…"

"Why is it hard to think of Alice when you spend time with me."

"I don't know…It just hurts I suppose."

_**Should've held my ground**_

_**I could've been redeemed**_

_**For every second chance**_

_**That changed its mind on me,**_

"She does miss you."

"I miss her." I admitted. "She was my best friend Edward."

"I remember."

A comfortable silence came over us as Edward continued to drive the curvy roads home. My mind went to Alice. The girl that was my annoying but loving best friend at one time. The girl that had a part in breaking my heart. I wondered what she was doing. Was she still happy with Jasper? I hoped so.

_**I should've spoken up**_

_**I should've proudly claimed**_

_**That oh my head's to blame**_

_**For all my hearts mistakes**_

"Maybe I should try and talk to her…" I whispered as I peered out the window.

"Really?" Edward asked taking his eyes off the road and looking at me.

"I don't know. My mind is crazy right now, but maybe it could help me."

"Maybe it will help."

_**But ohh, I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away**_

I guess that was that. When I got home I would call Alice and talk to her. I would start the forgiving process on her end. My silent heart jumped at the thoughts. I felt almost sick with nerves. I just hoped that this would help me and not make things worse.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Song used was Mess I made by Parachute**


	23. Hello Alice

**It's a Miracle I actually updated. Anyway I think this is a chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. (= **

* * *

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

The house was empty, Edward wasn't even here. But this is how I wanted it. I wanted to be alone with her. I needed this. Maybe everyone needed me to do this. When Edward and I had arrived home from our getaway my mind was a mess. Thoughts of Alice circled my mind until I finally picked up the phone. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. You never can surprise Alice and for some reason I was able to.

FLASHBACK

_"Hello" I heard her answer on the other line. _

_"Alice, Its Bella." _

_"Bella." She whispered. _

_"Yes I…I need to speak with you." _

_"Of course. Of course you can speak with me. I just, I didn't see you calling me."_

_"Well I hadn't fully decided until now." _

_"What can I do for you?" _

_"I was wondering if we could meet in person, I don't really want to do this over the phone." _

_"Of course we can." Alice said sounding excited._

_"I could come to you if you want…or.."_

_"No No I'll come to you, I would love to see Renesmee again if that is ok." _

_"I'm sure that would be fine."_

_"I could leave tomorrow" She suggested._

_"Alright. I guess I'll see you soon?"_

_"Yes you will Bella."_

_"Goodbye" _

_"Bye" _

END OF FLASHBACK

I could hear her car pulling down the road before I saw it. Taking an long unneeded breath I prepared myself. Looking down at my phone I saw a new text message from Edward.

_**I love you -E**_

I knew he did and it helped me that much more. Walking towards the door I slowly opened it to find Alice walking up the steps.

"Bella." She smiled.

"Hello" I said forcing a smile.

"I'm so glad you wanted to get together."

"Yeah. Come in please."

Quickly she entered the house and walked into the living room. Closing the door behind her I then turned to face her.

"I'd offer you a cup of tea or something but I think we both know we won't drink it." I said trying to ease the tension.

"Of course. Thanks anyway. Bella I'm so happy you called me."

"So It seems."

"You seem nervous Bella."

"I guess I am."

"You don't need to be not around me."

"I wish that were true."

"Bella…I…"

"No let me please." I said interrupting her. "This is really hard for me and really it shouldn't be. I mean I've forgiven Edward in a way so why can't I forgive you?"

"I wish I could tell you." She said softly.

"For the longest time I thought I would never be able to be in the same room with you two ever again. Let alone talk to you or have Edward's love again. It just didn't seem right. That day you two broke me, in a way that I never though possible."

"I know we did and for that I'm so sorry."

"I know you are."

"So what can I do to make it better for you, for us?

"I'm not sure Alice. I've thought long and hard about this and part of me wants to yell at you and scream about how you were my best friend and you were suppose to look out for me. I mean you always did. When ever Edward would get one of his stupid ideas or just be Edward you were on my side."

"I know."

"So when you betrayed me like that I was just shocked and surprised that it was you that did this. I don't know if I'm making any sense right now."

"You are Bella. I know how I hurt you and I know I should have been looking out for you, but Bella in a way I was. We wanted to save you."

"I know…I know all this. It's just a lot to process."

"Yes, I'm sure it is."

"Edward has made me understand why and what you guys did. I understand it but I will never agree with it. You should have came to me. You should have let me be apart of the decisions that would be apart of my life forever."

"I know that now."

"Alice I want things to be better. I really do, for Renesmee and Edward and all of us."

"I want that too."

'I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to move forward with you, like I'm doing with Edward. I want my friend back." I whispered the last part.

Alice jumped to her feet and quickly wrapped her tiny arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I hesitated at first but soon hugged her back.

"I missed you Bella."

"I missed you too Alice."

* * *

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice say from down stairs.

"Up here Edward." I said looking through photo albums.

"Hey." He said as he walked into my room, or I guess our room.

"Hello." I said standing up to meet him. Slowly I pulled him to me and kissed him gently. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him and deepening the kiss.

"I missed you." I whispered against his lips.

"I missed you too love, how did it go?" He asked looking down at me.

"It went well."

"Really?"

"Yes it really did. I think things are going to get a lot better between everyone."

"Thats amazing Bella." He said tucking my hair behind my ear. "What are you looking at?"

"Just old photos." I said paying them no attention. Instead i stared up at Edward.

"What is it love?"

"Edward…I just. I love you."

"I love you too Bella. So much."

Smiling he leaned down and kissed me once again wrapping me into his embrace.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know...One more chapter and its the end of this story. **


End file.
